The Succession of the Brother
by NewBlood7
Summary: Just another commission for a fan. This time we have something from Greymon Leader. This is seperate from my What If Sagas. Tarble has always been an outcast to the saiyans, but when Meta King Cold comes to Earth he ignites the hatred of a dead empire.
1. Chapter 1: Setting the stage

Hey guess who's been a lazy bum lately? This guy! Anyway sorry I haven't been putting anything up lately. I have had a lot to deal with. (My dad almost got killed.) So with some of the drama gone I decided to write more for you guys. This is another commission I decided to do for Greymon Leader. So now I give you the first chapter of "The Succession of the Brother". (BTW this is a different series then my What If Sagas.)

* * *

Tarble POV

I sat down at a table as I enjoyed what I had. Ever since I had come to Earth my life had improved greatly. I looked out into the sky as I saw the beautiful world. This was like nothing I had seen before. Planet Vegeta was ravaged by war and wasn't blooming like this world. But I had never seen home, I only remembered what it looked like from my childhood. Even up until its very end I never got to see my home. My father was so cruel. He just sent me off to a distant planet like it was nothing.

"Here ya go."

Someone said as my attention was drawn away from my thoughts. I looked up as I saw Bulma standing there with food in her hands. Bulma slid the plates on the table as I looked down at the food now before me.

"Thanks." I said to her.

Bulma smiled back at me. Everyone had been so nice to me on this planet. I knew that I would have to leave this planet eventually but right now I would enjoy myself. I picked up the eating utensils as I began to eat the food on the plate.

"So you are Vegeta's brother right?" Bulma asked me.

"Yeah" I said as I swallowed.

"You know I would have pictured Vegeta's brother to be a lot more violent." Bulma said.

"Well I guess it isn't the first time we have had someone who doesn't match the family style." Bulma said as she looked off.

I didn't know what she was talking about but I just nodded my head. A chair made a noise as it was pulled out. My wife, Gure, sat in the chair next to me. I smiled at her as she hugged me back. Bulma awed as she saw us hug.

"I wish Vegeta would be that romantic." Bulma said as she pouted.

"Yeah, my brother was never one for that kind of stuff." I said telling the truth.

It was actually surprising that Vegeta even settled down and had a kid. I got up from the table as I was finished with my food.

"Thanks for the meal." I said as I bowed to Bulma.

"It's no problem really." Bulma said back to me.

Gure got up with me as she stayed close to me. I opened the door and walked out as I Gure followed me out the door. Everyone really was nice here…I wondered why Vegeta was the only one who didn't welcome me. Everyone seemed to take in me pretty well even though I brought two destructive aliens to their planet. I guess other saiyans were nicer then I thought. That saiyan named Goku was the nicest of them all and by far was one of the strongest.

"What are we going to do now?" Gure asked as we walked.

I didn't know how to asker her. What were we going to do? Probably we would return to our planet. But would Gure be saddened by having to leave this planet? I was about to open my mouth when I heard a familiar voice.

"What do you mean Kakarot?" A voice said from far away.

I turned my attention to far away as I heard my brother's voice. I saw him trudging out after someone as saw that he was clearly annoyed. I wonder what is going on.

"Come on." I said as I signaled Gure to follow me.

I ran to see what was going on as Gure ran next to me. I stopped as I saw that Vegeta was mad. Vegeta was standing in front of a car as there seemed to be people inside the vehicle.

"What do you mean you are leaving?" Vegeta said to the person inside the car.

I walked to where Vegeta was as I tried to see who was inside.

"We have already been over this Vegeta." Goku said from inside the car.

"Well I still can't believe it!" Vegeta said outraged.

"Come on Vegeta, it won't be for long." Goku said trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?" I asked as Vegeta and Goku noticed I was here.

"This doesn't concern you Tarble." Vegeta said trying to get me to butt out.

"Oh hey Tarble" Goku greeted me.

"Oh this is nothing. Vegeta's just mad about me leaving." Goku explained.

"Leaving?" I asked curious now.

"I'm leaving to go see the Ox King." Goku told me as he leaned out the window.

"You mean we are leaving." Chi Chi said as she was inside the car too.

"It's my father's birthday and just because Vegeta is angry doesn't mean we are going to stay." Chi Chi stated.

"Sorry Vegeta." Goku shrugged.

"Who am I supposed to spare with?!" Vegeta said angry.

"You are the only worthy opponent here Kakarrot!" Vegeta said frustrated.

"You could always spare with me Vegeta." I joined in.

Vegeta glared at me as he then turned back to Goku.

"I don't know what to tell you." Goku said back.

"I won't let you go." Vegeta said as he grabbed onto the car.

"Vegeta let go of my car." Chi Chi said as she was getting angry.

"Ohhhh he's going to get it." Goten said as I realized that he was sitting in the back of the car.

Goku turned to Vegeta as his eyes got big.

"What the heck is that!" Goku shouted.

I quickly turned to behind me as I turned to face the danger. Vegeta did the same thing that I did. I got in front of Gure as I realized that there was nothing there. Vegeta turned to me as he realized what had just happened. Vegeta snapped around to the car and saw that Goku and everyone in the car were gone.

"What the!" Vegeta said as he looked around.

Vegeta searched for the car as he looked around. Vegeta was confused for a second as he stood there. Then Vegeta suddenly realized where he was. Vegeta turned to the sky as he saw Goku flying with the car in his hands up into the sky.

"That was a dirty trick Kakarrot!" Vegeta shouted from the land.

There was no way Vegeta was going to catch Goku now.

"Get back here Kakarrot!" Vegeta shouted as he waved his fist.

"Get back here and fight me!" Vegeta shouted.

Gure giggled as she realized the stunt that Goku had pulled.

Goku was clever I'll give him that.

"Come on Gure, let's go." I said as still heard Vegeta yelling at the sky.

"Okay." Gure said to me. Gure turned to Vegeta.

"Ja-ne" Gure said as she bowed to Vegeta.

Vegeta continued yelling to the sky as he ignored Gure completely. Gure smiled as she turned to me to go. We both walked off as I still heard Vegeta yelling.

Vegeta really was something.

* * *

**_Somewhere off in the mountains_**

A small device that was frozen to the ground suddenly opened up. Its claw like arms opened up and stretched outward. The claws then dug into the ground as it grabbed onto the ground. The device began to glow as it sent a small beam into the sky. Words appeared on the device as it read

"Contact found…sending coordinates…"

The ice began to melt as the machine heated up. Then the machine put one last thing on the word display…

"Operation now commencing…"


	2. Chapter 2: A long since forgotten Empire

I'm going to try something new this time. I am going to play songs at some parts. The songs are recommended at that part but you don't have to play it. I own no rights to the music.

* * *

**_Frieza Soldier (Oaldin) POV_**

I lay back as I waited in a chair. We flew through space as I dazed off. We were supposed to be responding to some type of strange activity but I didn't believe it. I think this was just a way of showing that Frieza's rein was over. Frieza had been dead for years; it was foolish to think that he was still alive. Why did we even care anymore? I was interrupted as one of the bird-like soldier came in my room.

"The captain needs to speak with you." The soldier said to me.

"Fine" I said irritated that I actually had to get involved in this stupid little goose chase.

I got up from my chair as I walked out of the door and into the hallway. I walked across the deck as I saw some of my comrades' walk by. There was so little of us left, I didn't understand why we kept onto these ways. I didn't even know Frieza personally. I have only heard the rumors and myths. I think that's how it was for everyone. I have only heard stories of Frieza's old soldiers; the old dusty stories of soldiers like Orlen, Banan, Sui, Strong, Goose, Strock, Oggers and of course the legendary Ginyu Force. I casually strolled into the control room as the doors automatically opened for me.

"You needed me?" I asked as I put my arms behind my head.

I yawned as I hadn't been active in a long time.

"Yes I do." The captain said to me.

"I think I have found something." The captain said as he spun around in his chair to face me.

Oh not this again. The commander of my ship was an old timer. He had blonde hair and a scouter on his left eye. (Like most Frieza Soldiers did.) He wore yellow armor and had a grey beard that went up and formed a mustache also.

He was the one who found Frieza lying up in space and brought him back to King Cold. He was in charge of most of Cold's interplanetary operations. He also had overseen the journey to Earth. He was one of the only Frieza Soldiers that I knew that had actually gone to Earth. I always wondered what this infamous 'Earth' looked like, but I knew I would never get the chance to see it.

"Oh really? Now what could out in the middle of nowhere um?" I asked as I leaned forward to face the Captain.

"You may not believe it now but just wait until you see it." The captain said to me.

Oh great now I was going to get dragged in this. I rolled my eyes as I knew that I had no say in this.

"Yes sir." I said lazily.

I walked back to my room as I got my armor off from its rack. I put on my boots and armor as I got ready to go. I walked out of my room as I got into a line and stood there. There was a bunch of other soldiers as they stood prim and proper in position.

Humph, they act like Frieza is still alive. Then I saw as the doctor, Malaka, came down the hall checking off everyone on the list. Malaka checked as his partner, Planthorr, stood watch and made sure we were in line. I had thought about deserting this military long ago. But even though Frieza was dead his strict and cruel teachings still lived on. They even still had saiyan's left. I had heard that the princes of the saiyans were still alive. Both of them were. I wondered what it was like to see a saiyan.

"Oaldin are you paying attention?" Malaka asked me.

"Yes sir." I said sternly. Malaka nodded as he turned back to the captain.

"They are ready sir." Malaka confirmed.

"Then let's be on our way." The captain said as he grabbed an arm blaster off the wall.

Malaka and Planthorr stood out of the way as they let us get to the door. The doors then slowly slide open as I attached my arm cannon in place. The door then opened wide to reveal the metal interior of a ship. Everyone marched out as they watched each other's backs. I walked out as I knew that there was nothing here. I let my guard down as everyone walked slowly through the ship.

I walked up and touched the wall as I felt that the wall was ridged. This was strange. It seemed like this place was rundown. I looked around as I saw that everyone was now looking around the ship.

**_[Now playing Monster OST 1- Sweet Home]_**

We walked down the halls as suddenly I felt a chill down my spine. These walls were suddenly creepy. I looked around as I felt a strange presence. I didn't like the looks of this. I walked uncomfortable as now I was on my guard. I think everyone felt the atmosphere in the room. I didn't know what I got myself into. I walked up to the captain as I whispered to him.

"I don't like this." I whispered to him.

"Why don't we get out of here?" I said trying to get him to leave.

"Nonsense" The captain replied to me.

"There has to be something here." He said stubbornly.

Then the captain stopped as he came to a door.

**_[Stop music]_**

I looked strangely as I saw the door. The door was twisted in an abnormal fashion and it gave off a strange vibe. I stopped as I knew that this door wasn't normal. I think no one here wanted to open the door.

The captain ran up to the door as he examined it. The captain examined the door as I stayed where I was. After analyzing it he turned back to us. The expressions on his face weren't scared or fearful.

"Come on. Get over here and open this door." The captain said to us.

I stood in shock as I heard what he said. He really wanted us to open that. Everyone looked at each other as they then walked up to the door and began to help. I couldn't believe this. Not only was he risking his own life but he was risking his own life he was risking everyone else's. The other soldiers cut around the door as I stood there not willing to help. Then the door opened. The doors slide open as they creaked eerily.

**_[Now playing DBZ OST- Hyberbolic Time Chamber]_**

In a bizarre action I actually found myself walking inside the room. I guess the curiosity was too much for me. There actually was something here after all? I really had to find out what this was.

As I walked in I saw the room. The room looked like it had particularly melted. Some of the room stayed in tact while other parts were jumbled into strange shapes. Then one of the soldiers gasped as he saw something. I turned to where the soldier was and saw what it was. There was a giant tube in the corner of the room. The captain rushed to the tube as he stared at it. The captain wiped the fog off the tube as he peered inside; as the captain was looking inside my scouter jumped to life. A huge power level flashed on my scouter as I saw the captain jumped backwards. Then the unthinkable happened. The tube began to open up.

I quickly pointed my blaster at it as I waited for it to completely open up. The chamber opened more as smoke poured out of it. Then the pod finally opened. A figure stepped out of the pod as I watched in horror. The person inside the chamber was the one with the high power level! I stepped back as my scouter read even higher and higher. Then out of the smoke stepped the source of the power spike. I instantly recognized the face. It was King Cold!

I dropped the blaster as it fell to the ground with a clank. Everyone stared in surprise as they saw our long since dead king.

"What the heck is going on?!" I said aloud.

King Cold was definitely alive. The captain walked closer as he got a closer look at King Cold. King Cold looked different. His armor he wore was completely made of metal now. King Cold looked around the room as he examined all of us.

_**[Music stop]**_

"Lord Cold!" the captain said as he walked closer.

King Cold seemed to recognize our captain.

"How long have I been gone?" King Cold said not wasting any time.

"Excuse me?" The captain asked surprised.

King Cold lunged for the captain as he grabbed him by the neck.

"How…long have I been gone?" King Cold repeated.

The captain gasped for air as King Cold held him upward.

"About ten… years" The captain managed to say. King Cold then dropped him as he hit the ground.

"Humph. Looks like I have some work to do then." King Cold said as he stared out into space.

"Wait just a second!" One of the soldiers said.

"You think you can supposedly 'die' for ten years then come back and expect to take control again?!" The soldier said outraged.

"That isn't going to happen!" The soldier said defying King Cold.

"Yeah!" the other soldiers said in agreement.

I stepped back as I walked to the counsel where the captain was. King Cold turned around to face the soldiers as he didn't look amused.

King Cold frowned as he lifted up one finger. The soldiers face changed to fear as they saw the signature Cold move. Then out of King Cold's fingers came multiple little laser beams. The soldiers tried to dodge as the lasers were too quick. The laser's hit the crew member's head on as the force of the attack sent some of them sailing into the walls. The bodies of my teammates slid off the wall as blood painted them. King Cold then turned back to us as I was backed up against the counsel wall.

"I hate this new generation." King Cold snorted.

King Cold walked over to something on the wall as he pressed a button on the wall. The wall opened up to reveal a multitude of items. King Cold picked up a dark purple cape as he slung it over both his shoulders and adjusted it to fit his size. Then he reached in and picked up a metallic looking sword. Cold pressed a device on the hilt and the sword's tip receded into itself. King Cold then put the sword away as he turned to us.

"W- what do you w- want us to do your majesty?" the captain said stumbling on his words.

"Do you still remember how to fly a space craft?" King Cold asked in inquiry.

"Yes of course. I was one of your top men my liege." The captain said as he bowed to the king.

"Oh right, I do remember that." King Cold said thinking of a different time.

"Well then, since you know how to fly set a course." King Cold said to him.

"For where sir?" The captain asked.

"For Earth…" King Cold replied as he smiled.

Then two metal sheets covered his mouth as a mask formed across his face. "I have some unfinished business to take care of." King Cold said in a new demonic voice.

Well looks like I was going to finally see Earth, but not in the way I wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3: A saiyan's pride

Sickness is a plague. Sorry for the delay, stupid cold. Anyway here is chapter 3. Thanks for the patience.

* * *

Tarble POV

_[Now playing DBZ- Earth Music Theme]_

I lay in the grass as I folded my arms behind my head. It has been only a few days since Goku left. Vegeta is still mopping about him not being here. I guess Vegeta and Goku have a real rivalry. I didn't see what was so wrong. Nothing really has happened.

I guess saiyans can never find happiness in peace. But why do I not want the need to fight? I prefer not to fight. It was strange once I thought about it. I guess I will never find the answer. The answer to my problem died with my father and my planet. I heard foot steps as I turned to my side and saw Gure sitting there politely.

"Hey" I said to her as she smiled at me.

Gure moved next to me as I sat up. Gure cuddled next to me as she kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a bit as I went back to looking at the sky. Gure looked up into the sky also as she relaxed next to me. I turned a bit as Gure still stared at the sky.

I looked at Gure as she didn't notice my glaring. She really was beautiful, she may not be beautiful to everyone but she was beautiful to me. I didn't care if my father didn't condone it. My father was always so stubborn when it came to trying to find me someone. He always wanted me to marry a saiyan woman. But the numbers of women he pushed on me none of them I actually loved. It was only until after I was sent to a different planet to get stronger was when I found Gure.

I stared at her tiny body as she stared up into the sky. Gure sat with her legs crossed as I then turned away. Gure turned to me as a blush appeared on my face. Gure blushed also as she now was staring at me.

_[Music stop]_

As I was blushing my scouter ringed and an outrageous number appeared on it. I felt the heat of an energy blast as I turned in time to see it coming.

I grabbed Gure and flew up into the sky. The blast exploded from underneath us as I still rose into the sky. I looked down to see who had attacked us. I felt my grip as I felt Gure's leg. I looked down to see who the attacker was when Gure interrupted me.

"Don't look!" Gure shouted sounding embarrassed.

I looked down not understanding what she meant as I saw that by me holding her by the leg her dress was hanging towards her upper torso. I blushed again as looked back up quickly. Now I knew why she was embarrassed.

I hoped Gure would forgive me for peeping. I landed on the ground as I let go of Gure. Gure immediately went to fix her dress as I looked around.

"Sorry!" I heard someone call to me.

I looked as I saw Krillin flying towards me.

"Sorry about that." Krillin said as he landed in front of me.

"You are the one that shoot that thing at us?!" I said a little peeved.

"Yeah, that was my fault." Krillin said rubbing his head.

"You see…" Krillin said as he was cut off.

"Hey are they okay?" A female voice said from the sky.

"They're fine 18." Krillin called back.

I sighed as I turned back to Gure to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm…okay" Gure said blushing a really bright red.

I turned back to Krillin as I saw 18 land next to him.

"You almost killed them!" 18 yelled at her husband.

"Hey it was your fault." Krillin argued back.

"Oh yeah right" 18 said as she folded her arms.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" I said trying to understand.

"Okay. What happened was that Krillin and I were training." 18 said to me.

"We were across from where you guys were." 18 said as she gestured to across the mountain.

"I charged up a blast and fired it at Krillin." 18 said.

"Krillin was SUPPOSED to deflect it." 18 said as she turned to Krillin. Krillin blushed a bit as 18 turned to him.

"But as you can see, he didn't." 18 sighed.

"Hey it's not my fault that blast was way too powerful to deflect!" Krillin said still blushing at his mistake.

I sighed in relief as I knew that it wasn't actually an enemy.

"You had me worried there." I said to them.

"Hehe we didn't mean to scare you." Krillin said.

"It's just 18 can get intense some times." Krillin said as he pointed to his wife.

"I'm surprised that Marron doesn't have any powers." Krillin said chuckling.

"Speaking of Marron we better get back home." Android 18 said as she remembered her daughter.

"Oh right. See ya." Krillin said as he jumped into the air.

Android 18 followed as they flew away. Well that was unexpected. They really need to learn to control themselves. I haven't been through as much battles as they have.

"Vegeta-san…" Gure said as I stared off.

I turned around as I saw that Vegeta was indeed behind me.

"How did you…" I started to say.

"We're you really afraid of an attack like that?" Vegeta asked as he folded his arms.

"What type of a question is that?" I asked Vegeta back.

"Answer the question Tarble..." Vegeta commanded me.

I knew that I would have to answer the question.

"Yes, but for good reason." I stated to Vegeta.

"That attack was…" I said getting ready to explain.

"Minuscule…" Vegeta said completing my sentence.

"What?!" I said surprised.

"That attack would be deadly for a human, but for a saiyan it should have been smacked into oblivion." Vegeta told me.

"That type of attack should have been nothing." Vegeta said disappointed.

"Well maybe I'm not as strong as you but that doesn't mean…" I said agreeing.

"You are saiyan Tarble!" Vegeta yelled.

"You are supposed to have pride!" Vegeta said clenching his fist.

"And I'll be damned if I'm going to let one of the princes of all saiyans be so weak and pathetic!" Vegeta said prideful of our savage race.

"Tomorrow I'm going to train you Tarble." Vegeta told me.

"And we will soon make you a prince worth fighting." Vegeta said to me.

Train with my big brother? It was something that I always wanted to do. But I never had to chance. I sensed a glimpse of happiness go through me.

"Thank you my brother." I said to Vegeta.

"I will not let you down." I said as I bowed to my older brother.

"We'll see what will happen." Vegeta replied.

Vegeta then turned away as he casually made his way back to his house.

"Come on Gure" I said as I gestured back to our camp.

We made a camp here since we haven't officially made a house yet. We got into our make shift beds as I began to relax.

"Tarble…" Gure said as she slept next to me.

"Yes?" I said back to her.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Gure said concerned.

I knew what she was talking about. She was talking about my training with Vegeta.

"Hey it will be alright." I said as I tried to ease her worry.

"You shouldn't worry so much." I said as I kissed my wife on the head.

Gure giggled as I went back to my bed and slowly began to drift off. I was finally going to be able to spend time with my brother. Well the only reason he is training me is because Goku is gone.

So I guess Goku leaving wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4: New times

**Tarble POV **

I felt the sun shine on my face as I got up. I got up as the early morning routine went as usual. I got my armor on as I got ready to leave. As I was putting on my boots Gure talked to me.

"Good luck…" Gure said as she rubbed her arm.

I frowned as I saw that she was still afraid of me leaving. I leaned in and gave her a hug. She was always so sweet.

"I'll be back by nighttime." I said as I got up and walked away.

I knew that Gure would be sad but I had to do this. I then took off into the sky as I flew to Vegeta's house. I saw the house as I landed next to the door. I knocked on it as I heard foot steps come near the door. The door opened as I saw Bulma there.

"Oh hey Tarble…" Bulma greeted me.

"I'm guessing you are here for Vegeta right?" Bulma asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I'm here." Vegeta said as he walked past the doorway and out of his house.

I stood there as I looked back at Bulma. Bulma shrugged as she had no idea. I turned back to Vegeta as I decided to follow him. Vegeta stopped as he turned back to me.

"Follow me." Vegeta said to me as he gestured to follow.

Vegeta then took off as I followed behind him. In only a minute or so we landed.

"This looks like a good spot." Vegeta said as I saw that we were in an open field.

Vegeta got into a stance as we were going to dive right into it. I stumbled back as I was surprised at how quick we had already jumped into battling.

"Shouldn't we…do Ki control or something?" I said a little scared.

"You already know how to do that, Tarble." Vegeta told me.

That was true, I knew a little about fighting.

"I want to see how well you fight." Vegeta told me.

Sweat ran down my head as I still wasn't sure.

"Stop being a coward and fight Tarble." Vegeta commanded me getting irritated at my hesitance.

"O- kay." I said shakily as I got ready.

Vegeta looked so determined and battle hardened. But I knew that I would have to fight him; there was no way around it. Vegeta smirked as he gestured me to move first. Oh…well this was unexpected. I tried to brainstorm a plan to use. I hadn't expected to attack first. And I didn't want to hurt Vegeta.

Vegeta then lunged forward as I realized that my time was up. I leaned back as I tumbled slightly backwards. I punched directly at his face as his other hand caught mine.

_[Now playing Run Around by Jason Radford] _

Energy formed in Vegeta's hand as he threw the blast at me. I stumbled to the side as the blast flew past me and blew up in the distance. I turned back to Vegeta as he threw another blast at my feet. I jumped into the air as the blast sent me upward. As I flew up I tried to control myself.

I looked up as I saw Vegeta smack me back to the ground. I was sent back to the ground as I braced for impact. My body bounced off the ground as I got up quickly. Blast came from the sky as they tried to hit me.

I ran to the side as I escaped the first few blasts. I ran away as I saw more blast trying to hit me. The blast exploded behind me as they were a few feet away from hitting me. This was something I wasn't prepared for. I cried a bit as I felt the intensity of the blast. Vegeta fired more blast as I realized now why he wanted be far away. I ran for my life as I just tried to escape. Then a blast exploded underneath me as the dirt under me was destroyed. I was launched forward as the blast propelled me forward.

And at that moment I realized how intense of training I was really in for.

_[Music stop]_

**Oaldin POV **

I walked across the walkway of the ship as I tried to keep my mind at bay. The Cold Empire was back? It seemed so weird. I had only heard of the Cold Dynasty in stories. Meeting one of them was so exciting, yet it felt strange.

We had lived some many years without the Cold Empire. Everyone had been so used to not having them around. I was so used to not having an almighty emperor that could blow me to nothing with just his finger. I had never experienced this power and neither had anyone of my generation. I thought that this mission was just a wild goose chase. I thought this mission was going to be nothing and for the first few months I believed it. I had so wanted to see action. I was so eager to go out and get into the action. And I guess I still am.

I just never expected to have someone of such power looking over me. I wonder if he will control me and try to get me to be patient or do breathing exercises. That would be lame. I never liked people who tried to micromanage me. I want to go in charging, I want to show people what I am made of. That's why I signed up for this. Leave the pencil pushing to the people behind the desks. And leave the fighting to the warriors.

I walked across the hall as I saw the old man walking by. The old man stopped me as he got in my way.

"Move out of the way." I said to the old commander.

"Listen kid…" The old man began to say.

"I am not a kid!" I yelled at him.

It was true; I was in my 20's.

"You are on this mission." The old commander told me.

"Now you have to be careful when you go out there." The Commander warned.

Oh not this lecture again. I ignored the old man as I didn't listen to him. The old man sighed loudly as he saw that I wasn't paying attention.

"I remember when I was like you." He said now really sounding like an old man.

"So young and so exuberant" The old man chuckled.

"But what you are about to do you have to take serious." The old man informed me.

"King Cold needs you…" The commander said.

My tone instantly changed as I heard this.

"I suggest you leave your comedy here." The old man whispered in my ear as he walked off.

I stood there as I got moving. Why did King Cold need me? Oh god I hope I didn't do anything wrong. If that was true then my ass was grass. I walked up to King Cold's room as I took a huge gulp. I opened the door slowly as I walked in.

"You wanted me…" I said as I slowly made my way in.

"Oh yes…" King Cold confirmed.

"Come on in." King Cold said as I couldn't really see what he was doing.

The lights were slightly on as King Cold sat in a chair facing out towards space. I closed the door behind me gently as I slowly walked in. I walked slowly as I saw that a chair was waiting for me. I sat down as I hoped that he wouldn't kill me.

"Do you know why you are here?" King Cold asked me from behind his chair.

"Not really." I said scared that he was somehow going to punish me.

"Well…I'll put your theories to rest." King Cold said amused.

"You are here because you are inexperienced." King Cold explained.

I really hoped he didn't mean that I was going to be tossed aside like trash.

"So I think a lesson is in order, a brief run down of the rules." King Cold said to me.

I sat silently as I saw King Cold slowly stand up from his chair. King Cold stood on his feet as he walked up. With each step King Cold's feet creaked with a metallic sound. King Cold turned around as I saw that he was dragging someone from the neck.

_[Now playing Naruto OST- Kokuten]_

King Cold looked in his grasp as he saw the victim there. "This is one of the prisoners that was onboard the ship." King Cold explained to me as he examined the female alien. "She will due nicely for an example." King Cold said with a smile on his face.

"See how innocent she looks." King Cold said as he showed her face to me.

The female lazily tried to break free as she was not able to do anything.

"Y-es." I said uncomfortable with the situation.

King Cold turned himself so he faced the female.

"And see how she has no weapons." King Cold pointed out to me.

"I see that." I said.

"She hasn't done anything to us and she is innocent." I said to King Cold.

King Cold smiled at me as if I had gotten the right answer. Then King Cold suddenly dropped the girl. The girl fell to the ground as she caught her breathe. The woman then crawled away as she tried to escape. I watched as the woman crawled quickly away.

Then as she was crawling I saw a blast consume her. The woman caught on fire and burnt into nothing. I watched in horror as I saw her life taken. I looked back at King Cold who wasn't smiling anymore. King Cold slowly walked up to me as I stood there in shock.

Oh god he was going to kill me next.

King Cold leaned in next to my face as sweat poured down my face.

"There is no such thing as innocent people." King Cold said darkly into my face.

King Cold then straightened up as he walked past me and out of the room.

_[Music stop] _

I stood there as I looked down at the destroyed girl. Ashes were now all that was left. The ashes had crumbled and now it didn't even look like a person anymore. My heart rested as I leaned up against the wall. King Cold really was cruel and what ever mission he had planned for me I was smack dab in the middle of it.


	5. Chapter 5: Pushing yourself

**Gure POV**

"See ya Gure." Tarble said as he about to leave again.

I walked up to Tarble as he kissed me on the cheek and left. I watched as I saw Tarble walk off into the field. This is how it has gone for a few weeks now. Tarble went off to train with Vegeta in the field and I just stayed here and did chores.

I didn't mind the work it actually gave me something to do since Tarble was gone the whole day. I never went to see Tarble spare, I don't think I could handle seeing Tarble getting beaten up. Vegeta's training was obviously hard; at least that's what Tarble has told me. I didn't know how Tarble could do it. He pushed himself so hard; I had never seen him like this. Well he was always worried about everything since Abo and Cado invaded our home world.

Sometimes I missed our home world. It was hard leaving home. There were so many memories I didn't want to leave behind. Like the place where Tarble and I meet. I sighed as I stared up into the sky and remembered the times me and Tarble used to share.

Tarble had come to our planet in disgrace. But I saw a different side to him, he wasn't like other saiyans. Everyone in my village was afraid of the new saiyan and told me to keep away from him. But I didn't listen I still talked with Tarble and soon we became good friends. And even later we became more then friends. I think that deciding to not give up on the idea of confronting Tarble was one of my best choices I had ever made.

I shook my head as I tried to get back to work. I worked around the house until all the chores were done. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I decided to check the time. I looked at the clock as I saw that it was only noon. What was I going to do for the rest of the day? I had a lot of time. Maybe I could go and visit Bulma. That sounded nice. I left the camp site as I walked towards the city. As I entered the city I saw how big it really was.

_[Now playing Street Fighter EX3- Precious Heart]_

I stared in awe as I saw all the great technology and devices. I almost got lost in the city as I then remembered why I was here. Oh right, I needed a ride. I knew how to get a ride. I had to do something called 'Calling a cab.' Tarble had told me about this before.

I looked out onto the street as I tried to find a Taxi Cab. I then saw one as I waved to the car. The car pulled over as the door opened to let me in. I got in as I made myself comfortable.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked as he turned around to face me.

I told the driver the location as he nodded and began to drive. I looked out the windows as I still marveled in wonder at the huge city. Then before I knew it I arrived at Bulma's house.

_[Music stop]_

I walked up to the house as I saw that this was the place. I knocked on the door as Bulma came up and opened the door.

"Hello?" Bulma asked as she opened the door.

"Hello Bulma" I said as she looked down and saw me.

"Oh I didn't see you there." Bulma said as she looked down to me.

"Come on in" Bulma said as she invited me in.

I bowed as I walked inside the house.

"So what brings you here?" Bulma asked as she turned around to face me.

"I just wanted to…spend some time with you." I said as I rubbed my feet into the carpet.

"Awww" Bulma cued at my statement.

"Of course you can spend some time with me." Bulma said as she smiled.

"I haven't had some girl time in a while hehe." Bulma giggled giddily.

I blushed a bit as I hadn't ever heard Bulma giggle before. I didn't even think she was person who giggled. Bulma gestured me to a seat as she sat down.

"Come on." She said as she patted the seat next to her.

I sat down as she looked at me.

"So?" Bulma asked me.

"So what?" I asked.

"You know… how are you and Tarble?" Bulma asked me as she wanted to know.

"We are doing well." I said truthfully.

"Tarble isn't around much because he is busy training with Vegeta." I told her.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta really has been dedicated to training your husband." Bulma said.

"All he talks about know is getting him stronger." Bulma confessed.

"It's like he has completely forgotten about Goku leaving." Bulma said.

"It's weird" She said puzzled.

"But yet again Vegeta is always mysterious like that." Bulma said as she shrugged.

"But enough about me, I want to know about you and Tarble." Bulma said as she leaned in.

"How did you guys meet? What was it like? What happened?" Bulma asked me.

"I want to know." Bulma said excited.

"Well…I guess it sorta just happened." I said blushing.

"I was one my planet with my family ever since I was young." I told her.

"You already know that I was forced to leave by Cado and Abo." I stated to her.

Bulma nodded as she already knew that.

"But one day when I was on my planet the inhabitants of my planet saw a space pod coming from the sky." I explained.

"The space ship crashed down in the outskirts of our city and a lonely saiyan stumbled to our city." I continued.

"Once the saiyan arrived to our city everyone fled in fear knowing and hearing of the stories what the saiyans were" I told her.

"Wait…what do you mean stories? There are stories of the saiyans?" Bulma asked me.

"Yes, but the myths along with there planet was destroyed by Frieza." I told her.

"Oh Frieza, I hated that guy." Bulma said as she steamed.

"I have some bad memories linked to him." Bulma said still angry.

"Yes well, the saiyans were just as brutal as him." I told her.

"What?" Bulma said surprised.

"The saiyan's were primitive but their power more then made up for there lack of technology and civilization." I said.

It was true; saiyans had the greatest power I had even seen. Now that I knew that the Super Saiyan was real that made it even more so.

"Well anyway back to the story." I said getting back on track.

"Tarble called for medical assistance but no one came to help." I said.

"Everyone hid and coward from him…except for one person." I said to Bulma.

"And that person was me." I stated.

"You were the only one to help him?" Bulma asked me.

"I was the first." I said.

"I took Tarble in against the will of my family and helped nurse him back to help from his crash." I said blushing.

"And throughout the time I spent healing him I kinda…feel head over heals for him." I said blushing really hard.

"Awww" Bulma cued.

"And soon enough we both were in love." I told her as I twittled with my fingers.

"Even my family soon came around and even the whole village began to except him." I said smiling.

"That's really how it happened." I said as I finished.

"That's so romantic." Bulma sighed.

"You must be really glad that you decided to help Tarble." Bulma said to me.

"Yes, I am." I said as I nodded.

"It was one of the best choices I ever made." I stated.

"You know what." Bulma said as she got up.

"Let's go find Vegeta and Tarble right now." She said as gestured for me to come.

"Really? How?" I asked confused.

"Follow me; I have something to show you." Bulma said as she walked away.

I got up and followed her as she walked outside the house. Bulma stopped as saw her reach into her coat pocket.

"Tada!" Bulma said as she pulled out a tiny case with the words 'Capsule Corp' written on them.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"I'll show you." Bulma said as she opened up the case and took out a tiny capsule.

I cocked my head to the side as I wondered what she was going to do with that tiny thing. Bulma threw the pill like object to the ground as in seconds a futuristic motor bike appeared. Bulma jumped on it as she looked back at me.

"Come on, it's a two seater." Bulma said as she wanted me to get on. I did as she said as I got on the back.

"Hold on." Bulma said as she revved the throttle and then we took off.

I almost fell off as I grabbed on quickly.

_[Now playing The Mighty Mighty Bosstones- The Impression That I get]_

We whizzed past trees as I felt the wind on my face. I smiled a bit as I never felt that I was moving that fast before. I smiled as I enjoyed the ride.

"This is amazing." I said impressed.

"I'm glad you like it." Bulma said happy.

"This is the bike that I used to ride with Goku when he was a little boy." Bulma told me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Goku and I have been friends for a very long time." Bulma said as she turned back to me.

"We have had some really crazy adventures together." Bulma said as she stared at the sky.

"One adventure we had on this bike was so crazy that in the end I ended up peeing my pants." Bulma laughed as she remembered the old times.

I giggled a bit as I pictured what the adventure must have been like. It must have been scary if Bulma peed her pants over it.

"Anyway this bike holds a lot of memories, I'm glad I still have it." Bulma told me.

Bulma turned back to the road as she finished talking.

_[Music stop]_

"Over there." Bulma said as she noticed something and pointed at it.

I looked in the direction as I saw really bright Ki.

"That has got to be them." Bulma said as she jerked the bike over to where it was coming from.

We drove over to the field as we slowed down and stopped. I got off as I looked to see if it was Tarble. I tried to look closer as I tried to make out who it exactly was. Then as I tried to look closer I saw an energy blast coming at me.

I yelled and moved out of the way as the blast exploded a nearby tree. I turned around as I saw the tree on fire. Bulma asked if I was okay as I quickly looked at where the blast came from. From where the blast came from I saw something else coming at me. It looked bigger then before.

Bulma pushed me out of the way as I saw the object collide with the burning tree and break it into tiny particles. I got back up as I saw that the object that flew at me the second time was a body. I rushed towards the body as I noticed the color of armor he had one.

"Tarble!" I said aloud as I ran to where he lay on the ground.

I rushed to his side as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Gu…" Tarble began to saw as he then couched violently.

I looked back as I saw Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form standing there.

"What?!" Vegeta said surprised as his Super form weared off and he turned back to his normal state.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked us.

I stood up as Bulma walked over to Vegeta.

"Did you bring her here woman?" Vegeta asked as he turned to Bulma.

"Yes I did, we came to see how you guys were doing." Bulma said as she folded her arms.

I rushed to Tarble as he got up.

"I'm fine really you guys." Tarble said as he tried to walk.

Tarble stumbled as he then lost his balance and feel over. I grabbed his as I hung him next to my shoulder.

"Come on let's get you home." I said to Tarble as he looked exhausted.

"Can we use your bike?" I asked Bulma.

"Go right ahead." Bulma said as she frowned at Tarble's condition.

I got him on the bike as we rode home. Once we got home I took him off the bike and gently put him down in his bed.

_[Naruto Shippuden OST- Companions]_

I put Tarble down as he groaned in pain. I quickly rushed to readjust him as I helped him get comfortable.

"I'm fine really, Gure." Tarble said as he tried to get me not to worry.

"No you're not." I said to him.

Tarble was obviously in a lot of pain. Tarble looked at me as I still looked at him.

"I'll be fine." Tarble said giving me a smile.

I smirked a bit as his smile always got me. Ever since we first met I loved the way he smiled.

"Ohhh…" I said as I hugged Tarble.

Tarble let me in as I hugged him. Tears welled up in my eyes as I let go and looked back at my battered husband. He couldn't keep doing this. He was going to drive himself into the ground if he kept this up.

"Please…" I began.

"Stop this training with Vegeta." I said to him.

Tarble thought this over for a second as he looked back at me.

"I'll think about it." Tarble said.

"I need you to promise me." I said looking at him sadly.

"Okay, I promise." Tarble said smirking a bit.

I smiled back as I tried to make him feel okay. I got up off my knees as I kissed him on the cheek and then left the room. I really didn't want to see Tarble hurt anymore. He couldn't keep up this training. I didn't care if he wanted to or not. It wasn't good for him. I just couldn't live with myself if Tarble was killed.

I walked over to the lamp as I turned the light out. Hopefully things will be better in the morning.

_[Music stop]_


	6. Chapter 6: Pride and Responsibility

**Tarble POV**

I tossed and turned as something came into my mind. I saw that it was a planet. People walked around in a city as life bustled through the city.

Where was I? How did I get here? What was this place?

Everyone moved around as they moved with there lives. The people walked around as they had no faces. The facial expression where gone as they were just empty slates. I looked around as I saw them move without saying a word. I tried to say something as nothing came out. Then I felt a searing heat. I looked up to where the heat was coming from as I saw what was causing the heat. It was a giant sun!

I looked in horror as the giant ball of heat came closer to me. The ball then smashed into the ground as it torn people off the streets and devoured them like some deranged animal. The people screamed as laughter could be heard echoing through the death. I was trapped among the people as it devoured me also. I felt my body turning to ash as I couldn't move. I felt no pain as I looked around and saw everyone else being killed. Then the world blew into nothing as dust particles of the planet blew past me. I fell in a black void as there was nothing left.

I kept on falling until I landed upon another planet. I stood up as I saw that the world I was one now was on fire. I looked around as I suddenly saw two energy saw blades flying at me. I tried to run as the blades caught up to me quickly. I kept on running until I saw a blade come out of my waist. The blades flew past as my upper torso slowly slid off my body and fell to the ground. I stayed on the ground as I watched the blades fly by. Blood poured out of my body as I laid there. Then the ground I laid on collapsed again.

I fell down as I no longer had control of anything. As I fell I heard multiple people talking and saw many different events occurring.

"I'm not going to let you take your unhappiness out on other people anymore" I heard a stern voice say.

The male voice sounded very familiar.

"Come on you need to go see the little tike. We have enough time to stop in before our next assignment." I heard a female saiyan soldier say as she sat on a rock.

I then saw another portal as a boy stood there facing down what looked like Frieza. I thought Goku fought Frieza? Then the boy handed over his sword to the person as he examined it carefully. Then I realized that the person wasn't Freiza, it was his father. Frieza's father admired the sword as he suddenly turned on the boy and used the sword against him. The boy caught the sword with ease as Frieza's father backed off. The boy then fired a laser point blank at the king as the father flew into a wall. The last thing I saw after that was the boy firing a laser at me. I stood there in shook as the blast traveled at me.

I screamed loudly as I sat up. Then I suddenly woke up as I felt the sweat pouring off my body. I panted heavily as I realized that it was all just a dream. I sighed as I realized everything I experienced wasn't real. Then I looked to my side as I saw that Yamcha was there.

"Jeez" I said as I got startled.

"Hey hey calm down." Yamcha said to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him surprised.

"Well I saw what happened with Vegeta." Yamcha told me.

"So I came by to give you something." Yamcha said as he took something out.

It was a bean.

"I don't think a bean qualifies as breakfast." I said chuckling.

"Just eat it." Yamcha said as he forced it to my mouth.

I moved to the side as his hand missed.

"Well you see I'm not very hungry and-" I said trying to not eat it.

As I was talking Yamcha jammed the bean into my mouth.

"Now if you don't chew I am going to break your jaw." Yamcha threatened me.

I decided declining his request wasn't a good idea. I chewed the bean and swallowed it.

"There, are you-" I said as I didn't finish my sentence.

As I was in the middle of my sentence I felt something inside me. My muscles felt strong as my body seemed to regain energy. I jumped out of my bed as I felt like I usually did. I looked at my body as I marveled at what the bean had done.

"Wow." I said in awe.

"You like that? It's called a Senzu Bean." Yamcha said telling me the name.

"I snagged some from Korin's place." Yamcha explained.

"Thank you Yamcha." I said thanking him.

"Hey think nothing of it." Yamcha said waving his hand.

"Now if you excuse me I need to go talk with Vegeta." I said as I walked out of the house.

"Wo wo what?" Yamcha said as he followed me out the door.

"Hold up Tarble." Yamcha said getting my way.

"I hope this 'talk' you are going to have with Vegeta isn't going to upset him." Yamcha said to me.

I don't think Vegeta would get angry, he seemed understanding.

"The talk I am going to have isn't going to upset him, trust me." I said as I maneuvered out of the way.

I took off into the sky as I made my way to Vegeta's house. I made it to the field easily as it had been my routine for so long. I saw Vegeta there as I landed down on the field. Vegeta turned to me as I walked towards him.

"Healed already? My, aren't we a quick healer." Vegeta said as he smirked.

"Listen Vegeta we have to talk." I said to him.

"Make it quick we have practice to get to." Vegeta said impatient.

"It's actually about that." I told him.

Vegeta looked at me as he was listening.

"I think we should stop training, it is just too much." I explained to him.

Vegeta's facial expressions changed as he turned to face me.

"What did you say?" Vegeta said shocked.

"I don't want to train anymore, Gure is worried" I told him.

"I'm done." I said as I turned to leave.

**_[Now playing Naruto Shippuden OST- Strangeness]_**

As I walked away I felt a spike of energy. Vegeta turned to face me as I walked away.

"You're quitting?!" Vegeta said outraged.

I continued to walk as he talked to me.

"Don't walk away we still have to train." Vegeta said to me.

"I said I am done Vegeta." I said not coming back.

"You aren't even near the power level of mine." Vegeta said.

"You need a lot more training." Vegeta told me.

Just ignore him Tarble.

"You are one of the princes of all saiyans; a real prince wouldn't give up like this." Vegeta said trying to get me to change my mind.

Forget it Vegeta, I've made up my mind.

"You aren't even a super saiyan yet." Vegeta said telling me what I already knew.

"My child son is already a super saiyan!" Vegeta said to me.

"Are you really going to be outshined by a mere child?!" Vegeta said to me.

I stopped walking as clenched my fist. It was true I was weaker then a child. I have to train harder. No! Snap out of it Tarble. He is trying to play to your pride. If you give in he wins. I tried to fight my feelings as I couldn't move again.

"What would Gure think if she knew that you were weaker than a child?" Vegeta said to me.

I felt my anger spike up at the Gure comment. I turned around to face Vegeta as he frowned at me.

"I am not going to let you become weak Tarble." Vegeta said clenching his fist.

"I won't let you become soft; you will be the prince that I should have been." Vegeta said to me.

What? What did he mean?

"I won't let you become soft like me!" Vegeta said as he charged at me.

I stood in shock as I saw Vegeta rushing at me. Vegeta punched at me as I moved my body to the side and dodged his attack. Vegeta kicked as I put up my arm and blocked his kick.

"Stop this Vegeta." I commanded him.

Vegeta smiled as he saw me fight back. Vegeta broke away from our struggle as he flew up into the air.

**_[Music stop]_**

I stood there as I saw Vegeta fly into the sky. Finally maybe now Vegeta was going to let me leave.

**_[Now playing Vegeta's Final Flash theme]_**

I was about to leave again when I felt an energy spike. I turned back to Vegeta as I felt it coming from him.

"I think it's time your training intensified, Tarble." Vegeta shouted to me from the sky.

Vegeta put the back of his palms together as his energy rose higher and higher. The ground shook as I felt Vegeta powering up. Sweat formed on my head as rocks began to fly into the air. The sheer force of it was huge. I looked up into the sky as I saw golden Ki form around Vegeta. Has Vegeta lost his mind? Does he want to destroy the whole planet?

"If you can survive this Tarble then you can survive anything!" Vegeta yelled at me.

"If you take this head on then you are truly worthy of the title 'prince of all saiyans'!" Vegeta said prideful.

I tried to stand up as the ground shook more. This wasn't good. I didn't know what Vegeta was planning but he had something planned for me.

"**Final Flash**!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then I saw as a huge blast launch from his hands and shoot at high speeds. The blast was huge! And it was aimed at me! Oh shit. The blast destroyed everything that stood in its path as it traveled towards me. I stood there as everything went through my mind.

Should I stay and show my saiyan pride? Or should I get out of the way and safe myself?

I tried to decide quickly as the laser approached at insane speeds. Then in seconds the laser was inches in front of me. Damn it!

Then there was an extremely bright flash of light as nothing but white could be seen.

**_[Music stop]_**


	7. Chapter 7: Anxious to battle

**Tarble POV**

I moved as quickly as I could to dodge the blast. I felt the right side of me almost touch the searing heat of the blast. I smashed into the ground as I lay on the ground. I panted really heavily as I tried to catch my breath. I turned to my side as I saw the laser fly off as it slowly began to disappear. I looked around as I tried to realize how close that was. Vegeta was actually trying to hit me.

I panted as I realized how scared I really was. I got up off the ground as I turned to look up at Vegeta. Vegeta floated there not even caring to move. Vegeta shook his head as he frowned at me. I looked down at the ground as I tried to figure a way to explain to Vegeta.

"Pitiful…just pitiful Tarble" Vegeta said disappointed.

"You want to quit training fine!" Vegeta yelled down to me.

"With a display like that I don't think you are even worthy of being called a prince." Vegeta barked.

I looked up at him full of anger. I was worthy –I –I was.

"This was a waste of time." Vegeta said as he turned his head to his side.

"I'm leaving." Vegeta said as he still had his back turned on me.

I couldn't believe how Vegeta was acting.

"Oh yeah?! Where are you going to go?!" I yelled getting angry at my older brother.

"I'm going to find Kakarot…a real warrior." Vegeta said to me.

I grinded my teeth as I tried to find out what to do.

"Screw this." Vegeta said as he suddenly fly away.

I was going to follow him when I knew I wouldn't be able to follow him. He was way too fast for me. I sighed as I began my walk home. I walked away from the field as I figured I had done what I had to.

**Oaldin POV**

I leaned back in my chair as I relaxed. Then suddenly someone busted in the room. I scrambled as I tried to make it look like I was productive. I sat properly in my chair as I realized that it wasn't King Cold, instead it was the Old Captain.

"Oh don't do that to me." I said relieved.

"We need you now." The captain said seeming urgent.

I turned to him as I began to lose my confidence.

"O- Oh…" I stuttered.

I got up from my chair as I began to walk outside in the hall. As I walked as I saw King Cold walking down the hall.

"King Cold, I have notified you…" The elderly commander began to explain.

"I already know." King Cold said walking past us without even stopping.

"He already knows what?" I asked the commander.

The commander turned to me as he answered.

"We are approaching Earth." The senior commander informed me.

A smirk cracked my face as I was finally going to get some action. The commander ran off after King Cold as I patted my armor and checked if everything was in place. I examined myself up and down as I knew I was ready.

"Hell…'bout time." I said as I ran off after the King.

I caught up with the King quickly as he walked to the docking bay.

"Oaldin…" King Cold said to me without turning to face me.

"Yes sir?" I replied.

"Get to a pod, I want you to clear anything that's in our way when we land." King Cold said as he turned to me.

"You can get there significantly quicker and you can be a scout for us." King Cold informed me.

I nodded as I dashed to a separate pod. I strapped myself in quickly as I knew that King Cold wasn't going to like hesitation. I saluted to my lord as the commander rushed to the control panel and launched my pod. My pod detached as I fell into space and downward. I held onto the handle bars as my pod shook.

I held on knowing that I could take this. It was time to show everyone what I was worth. And most of all it was time to show myself that I was something. I looked out of the window as I saw Earth just below me. I was now entering the atmosphere.

My pod caught fire as it shook again. I waited as my pod came closer to the planet. Then soon I felt an impact of the pod as it crashed into the ground. I opened my eyes as I got everything on. I felt my blaster on my wrist as I smirked. I laughed a little in excitement; this was going to be fun. Then the pod door opened up as I walked out of it.

I looked around as I saw no one there. Looks like it is time to make some noise. I jumped into the sky as I shot a blast into the trees. The trees erupted into a violent flame as pieces of wood fell around me. I shot another blast into the mountains as I saw a huge piece blow off of its face.

"Is no one going to challenge me?" I scoffed to the sky.

"Come on!" I shouted as I rushed through the destroyed forest and fired lasers to the sides of me.

The forest soon was engulfed in fire. I stood around as I didn't see anyone coming. Jeez this planet was dense. I turned to walk away when I heard someone.

"What the heck is going on?!" A male voice said.

Finally someone shows up. I turned around and saw someone looking around at the destroyed forest from below me.

"About time someone showed up." I said now interested.

The person looked up into the trees where I was and saw me.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked me.

"I have no attention of keeping my identity a secret…I am Oaldin." I said truthful to him.

"And you are?" I asked him.

"A citizen of this planet" The person said not answering my question.

He's not even going to give me his name?

"What are you doing here?" The male asked me.

I cracked my neck as I prepared to battle.

"I'm just looking for trouble." I said deviously.

"Well you got it buddy." The stranger wearing orange said to me.

I smiled as I looked at him; Hook, line and sinker.

_[Now playing Naruto OST- Rock Lee Lotus theme]_

"Come on them." I said as I charged at him.

The man jumped out of the way as he got out of the forest. I followed him as he fired an energy ball at me. I swatted the ball aside as I continued to rush at him. I hit the person in the chest as I then forced my blaster into his chest. I fired at point blank as my opponent saw it coming and got out of the way of my blast. The man slid to the side as he looked at me.

"Looks like you aren't playing around." The man said.

"I don't play, I fight." I said anxious.

"Well Oaldin, warm up is over." The man said.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Yamcha." The newly identified stranger said as he charged at me.

Yamcha charged at me as I blocked his solid punch. Yamcha barraged me as he now was getting serious. Yamcha punched me in the face as I stumbled backwards. I wiped the dirt off my face as I looked at him. Yamcha fired a blast at me as I jumped into the air to avoid it.

"Wolf fang fist!" Yamcha yelled as he charged at me in the air.

This wasn't good. Yamcha hit me with a flurry of punches as I felt a new strength. Yamcha hit me more as I tried to break free. I saw a piece of my armor break off as I knew that he was doing damage. Then Yamcha finished the barrage off with a claw like attack. He knocked me back as I crashed and bounced off a boulder. I got up in pain. I breathed heavily as I looked at the man.

I underestimated him. I could have sworn my scouter read his power level lower. I checked my scouter again as I saw that his power level was much higher now. He must have done some type of trick, I checked my scouter before I left. It was working perfectly.

I smiled wildly as this was what I was looking for. But I was no where near finished. I laughed a bit as Yamcha looked angry.

_[Music stop]_

"And what is so funny?" Yamcha asked me from a far.

"Nothing much" I said still smiling.

"Except how surprised I am, I didn't expect it." I said truthfully.

"But there is something that disappoints me." I said to him.

Yamcha looked confused.

"And that is how much you think you are going to win." I said as I leapt into action.

I jumped in the air as my energy blaster was charged at max. He should have known I was stalling so my blaster can charge. I pointed the gun down at him as he jumped quickly into the air to try and stop me. Then he stopped mere inches in front of me as he saw my fully charged blaster.

"You were good…but in the end you are just a human." I said to him.

Then I released my blast as Yamcha tried to defend from it. The blast ran into him as he was pushed into the ground. The blast and he exploded as I watched from the sky. Once the blast died down I looked and saw that he was done. He lied there on the ground unable to continue. Hehe that was harder than I expected, but in the end I got the job done. I flew off as I tried to find another opponent.

**Tarble POV**

I couldn't believe Vegeta. He should have taken it more lightly. I tried to cool as I knew that I couldn't stay angry at him forever. I would have to forgive him eventually. He was my brother after all. Well at least Gure would be happy, and that's all that really matters. As I walked home I felt something. I stopped in my tracks as I felt that something wasn't wrong.

"Hello there." A voice called to me.

I turned around as I saw a soldier on standing on top of some rocks. I noticed his armor…it was Frieza's soldier's type of armor! I stared in horror as I remembered that armor and all the bad memories linked to them. I thought they were all gone, but in front of me stood a living Frieza soldier.

"A saiyan? Very interesting" The soldier said.

The soldier had a helmet that surrounded a good sum of his head. But there was a space for his face to poke out of. His face was reptile-ish and he had horns coming from his helmet. There was a scouter placed on his right eye (like most Frieza soldiers) as his skin was a dark orange color. Fangs came from his scaly snout as he smiled anxiously. His armor was a dark blue as his under armor was black.

"Who are you?" I asked the soldier knowing that he would want trouble.

"I'm Oaldin…and I've come to kill you all." Oaldin informed me.

This wasn't going to be good.


	8. Chapter 8: The whole team

**Tarble POV**

_[Now playing Boss: Suitable Opponent]_

I stood there as the Frieza soldier stared me down. He smirked as he kept his glace on me. I stepped back a bit as I didn't want any trouble from this soldier. I then quickly turned away as I tried to escape.

The soldier quickly moved as he dashed and appeared in front of me, blocking my path. I stopped in my traces as the soldier stopped me. I backed up a bit as he walked forward towards me.

"I have been looking for someone to fight; I'm not going to let this slip away." Oaldin said cockily.

"Everyone on this planet is weak, but you seem stronger." Oaldin said pointing to me.

"You are a saiyan aren't you?" He asked me.

I nodded slightly as he straightened up.

"Oh boy, I hear your race is really powerful. I can't believe I didn't notice the armor sooner." He said crunching the dirt underneath him in excitement.

"Come on; show me the power of the most feared creator in the universe." He said lunging at me.

He tried to grapple with but I moved out of the way in time.

"I don't want to fight you." I told him.

"But I do!" He said as he attacked again.

I blocked his punches as he did a round house kick and broke my guard. I tried to recover as I saw him try to round house kick me with the other leg. I ducked under his leg as I rolled below him. This caused Oaldin to fall over as he tumbled to the ground. I got up as Oaldin did the same.

"You aren't even going to throw a punch?!" He said annoyed.

"I said fight me." He said commanding me.

_[Music stop]_

_[Now playing **Pillar**-Frontline]_

I shook my head as Oaldin charged at me a third time. This time as he charged as me he fired a few blast from his arm blaster. I blocked the energy attacks as I quickly looked for Oaldin. He was gone. I then felt a blaster push up against my back as I bet it was Oaldin.

"If you won't fight me then maybe I should just kill you." He said to me.

I felt the blaster heat up as I quickly spun my leg around and bashed him in the head with my foot. Oaldin moved to the side as his gun moved out of my side. I turned around and fired a quick blast at him. Oaldin flew to the ground as he was launched back. Oaldin got up to his feet as he looked at me.

"A hit? Now that is what I am talking about!" He said smiling eagerly.

Oaldin charged at me as I gave him what he wanted.

"Let me hear your battle cry!" He shouted as he jumped at me.

He caught me off guard as he kicked me in the head. I was launched to the side as I caught myself from falling. I stood my hand as Oaldin quickly kicked me upward. I flew in the air as he shot a blast at me. I saw the blast as I deflected the blast aside.I got control in the air as he leapt into the air after me. I elbowed him in the chest as I then tried to attack again.

Oaldin flipped backwards as my attacks missed. I then grabbed him as he flipped back. I threw him downward as he flew down and smashed into the ground. Oaldin bounced off the ground as he cracked it. Oaldin then looked up as he shot a blast up at me. I dodged out of the way as I then made my way down to the ground. I landed to the ground as Oaldin got up and turned a knob on his gun that I just noticed.

_[Music stop]_

I stepped back a bit as I wondered what he just did.

"Come on don't stop, we are just starting." He said to me.

"Don't be like that human I had to deal with." Oaldin said to me.

"What human?" I asked him.

"He wore orange and had scars on his face, he said his name was Yamcha." Oaldin said cracking his neck.

Yamcha was here? I didn't know that he fought his guy.

"I've trained my whole life to fight; I want to make this worth while." He said deviously.

What was with this guy? He came all the way here just to fight? There was plenty other planets to fight. I don't understand why he chooses this of all places. Maybe he heard of the saiyans living on Earth? I don't know, but what ever it was I didn't like it.

Oaldin then pointed the gun at me as I was forced out of my thoughts. He smiled deviously as he fired the gun at me. I got ready as the three energy balls missed me. I was confused as I let my guard down. He was a horrible shot.

Suddenly the balls released a net of energy. They linked together as the linked energy net covered me. I tried to move as I felt the balls dig into the ground and trap me.

_[Now playing Pikkon's theme]_

He smiled content with himself.

"So, how are you going to get out of this?" He asked me as he flew into the sky.

"I bet you'll find a way…" He said smiling.

"Let's see what you can do!" He said as he began charging his blaster.

The energy sphere next to his gun grew as I struggled to get free. This was bad; I can't get out of this net. I looked up as I saw the sphere was now big. My eyes grew big as I knew that if that thing hit me I was done for. If Vegeta was here he would know what to do.

Then as he was about to release the energy sphere something flew across the sky and punted him. Oaldin stared in shock as I then saw him get knocked back quickly. Oaldin flew far away as he was smashed into a wall of rocks with force. I looked up as I tried to see who it was who saved me.

I then saw that it was someone I knew. It was actually two people. Yamcha and Krillin floated there as they looked off to see if Oaldin was coming back. I looked to there side as I saw a ship flying near by. As it flew by I saw the words Capsule Corps on the side of it. Then it landed near by as Bulma and Gure got out and rushed up to me.

_[Music stop]_

They came up to me as I was glad to see them.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked curious.

"We saw the fire in the forest." Bulma told me.

"Are you okay?" Gure asked worried.

"I'm just fine." I said reassuring her.

"Who was that guy?" Bulma asked me.

"He's a Frieza soldier, his name is Oaldin." I informed them.

Bulma seemed peeved as she folded her arms.

"Frieza, that guy reminds me of Namek and what a terrible time I had." Bulma said annoyed.

"He's the reason I hate that planet." Bulma said aloud.

What Bulma had meet Frieza before?

"You have meet Frieza before, like actually in person?!" I said surprised.

"Yes, it was when Goku killed him the first time." Bulma said to me.

"I was there when the planet was destroyed along with Frieza." Bulma stated.

"It's amazing you survived." Gure said with awe.

"You must be super smart." Gure said to her.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Bulma said modestly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Who was that guy? It looked like he was wearing Frieza armor." Krillin asked as he and Yamcha touched down.

"Well that's cause he is a Frieza soldier." I said to them.

"He came here to fight." I said to them.

"Yeah, he's not kidding. That guy almost wasted me." Yamcha said as he pointed as his destroyed shirt.

Then I looked into the field as I saw that suddenly was Oaldin there.

"Look!" I said as I pointed at the battered soldier.

He stood there with a smile on his face. Yamcha and Krillin got into position as they were ready to battle. Oaldin smirked as he lifted up his blaster.

Then as he did that something came crashing from the sky behind him. He looked behind himself as he saw the giant space ship. He stared and shook as he looked at the giant ship.

Bulma backed up a bit as Gure did the same thing. The door to the giant ship then began to move as it slowly descended down. I got ready as I watched the unknown ship lowered its door.

"What is that thing?" I asked Yamcha and Krillin.

Krillin nor Yamcha answered me as they stood there with sweat running down their faces. I assumed the worse as I looked back at the ship, the door was now fully lowered. Then a figure made its way to the door. It was an old man. The old man looked around as he spotted us.

"Oaldin!" He shouted to the soldier.

Oaldin nodded as he retreated back a bit. So they knew each other. An old man? Well that isn't so bad. Then someone else came his way down the was clanking as the footsteps echoed through the walk way of the ship. Then I saw the huge feet as the figure made it's way down.

Then the person revealed himself as I stood there in shook. The person wore a black cape and his stature was large. Horns came from his head as I recognized this design. It looked familiar. It seemed like I knew this person. Krillin then gasped as he stuttered trying to say something.

"Fr- Fr- Frieza!" Krillin said shocked.

My eyes shot open as I looked back at the large figure. Was that Frieza?

"What?!" Yamcha said shocked as he turned to Krillin.

"That's Frieza!" Yamcha said surprised and scared.

I then turned back to the caped man to get another look. I then noticed a shining tint on him as I knew that he was mechanic. Could this be Frieza? But if it was who was dense enough to rebuild him?

"Oaldin…" He said turning to the soldier.

"Does this look cleared out to you?" He asked him pointing to us.

"N- No sir." Oaldin responded visibly scared.

The man then sighed as he pouted.

"Fine let's clear this area out then." He said walking off the ship.

"Let's make this quick." He said folding his arms.

Wait! I recognized that voice. He was the person in my dream! He was the one who got killed by the Super Saiyan boy. He was part of the Cold Dynasty. I then quickly pieced it together.

The Cold Dynasty? His cape? I knew who this was.

This person was Frieza's father…King Cold.


	9. Chapter 9: Versus the Cold Dynasty

**Tarble POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How could it be possible? King Cold died…at least that's what I thought. But he was standing in front of me. King Cold walked closer towards us with his arms crossed as he didn't even bother to protect himself. King Cold put his arms down as he stared at us.

"Let's see who we are dealing with." King Cold said to himself.

King Cold turned to Krillin and Yamcha.

"Two male humans…and one female" He said looking at Yamcha and the others.

Bulma stayed back as Krillin stood his ground.

"Who else?" King Cold said as he turned to me and Gure.

"What's this? A saiyan?" He said quickly taking an interest in me.

I gulped as I walked out to him.

"Yes, I am a saiyan." I said trying to be brave.

King Cold's smile got bigger as he got a better look at me.

"Well, this is very interesting…maybe I can save some time with this." King Cold told me.

"Oaldin, come here." King Cold commanded him.

Oaldin moved as he was quickly by his side.

"How powerful is everyone here?" King Cold asked him.

"The humans are stronger than they appear, I thought I killed the scarred one but obviously I was wrong." Oaldin told him.

"The saiyan is strong and provides a good fight." Oaldin said turning to him smirking.

"The two females though arrived a minute ago and I haven't tested their strengths…but it looks like they don't fight." Oaldin said as he dropped his arms.

"Interesting…" King Cold said rubbing his chin.

I stood there as he pondered what to do.

"This is good." King Cold said aloud.

"Meeting you informs me that I was correct, there are saiyans on this planet." King Cold said walking up to me.

I looked up to him when I saw how tall he really was.

"Tell me saiyan…what is your name?" Cold asked me.

I hesitated not wanting to give him me my name.

"It is none of your business" Yamcha said stepping in.

King Cold turned to Yamcha as he spoke.

"Do you know of someone else then?" King Cold asked him.

"A Goku perhaps?" King Cold said as he walked up to Yamcha.

"He isn't here." Krillin told him.

King Cold turned to Krillin as he heard him.

"So you do know of him" King Cold said interested.

"He's not here right now, if you want to find him then leave us alone and look somewhere else." Yamcha spat at him.

King Cold faced him as Yamcha glared at him.

"That's not exactly my plan." King Cold said as he stepped back.

"Sir, I think I recognize that saiyan." The old commander said to King Cold.

"I have seen his face before, I have heard of him." The old captain said to him.

Of course he knows of me, anyone who has met with a saiyan who know of King Vegeta and his sons.

"He is the prince of the saiyans, Tarble." The commander told him.

"So this is Vegeta's son?" King Cold said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Oh this just got good." He said smiling wickedly.

A chill was set down my spine as I heard the hatred in his voice. He really must not have liked my father, well yet again I didn't even like my father.

"I'm going to tell you all what I'm going to do." King Cold said to all of us.

"I was going to destroy this planet from orbit, but know that I have the prince of saiyans here…I think that plan has been revoked." King Cold said deviously.

My father's enemy wasn't going to let me go.

"I'll let you all have the honor of dieing by my hand." King Cold announced to us.

"No way!" Yamcha said angry.

Krillin stumbled a bit as he wasn't expecting this. King Cold began to loosen up his joints as I clenched my fist. Well so much for getting out of this situation.

"So who will be first?" King Cold said joyful.

I stood back as I didn't know what to expect from him. Could I take this person on? This person was on par with my father's level and I doubt that I was as strong as my father.

"I'll take you, come on!" Yamcha yelled as he charged in.

"Wolf fang fist!" He shouted as he ran at Cold.

Yamcha did a flurry of punches as he punched into the king. Yamcha hit him a few times as Cold slowly pulled his arm back. Yamcha then stopped as he saw Cold drawing back. Cold then punched as Yamcha was smacked in the face. Yamcha went back as he hit the ground. Cold then lifted his hand as he let loose a wave of energy.

Krillin jumped and fired a counterblast as they collided and flew off into the sky. I stood there as I didn't want to face him head on. King Cold straightened up as I figured it was time to attack. I went after him as I rushed towards him and fired a blast at him. The blast hit as smoke came from the contact. I then rushed in to attack as the smoke began to clear.

As the smoke cleared I saw Cold's fist pointed out at me. I ran into his fist as I fell on my back. I was going to get up when King Cold put his foot down on top of me. I was pushed towards the ground more as he stood over me.

"This is the prince of saiyans power?" King Cold said as he opened his hand toward me.

As I was about to be killed Krillin came out of no where and kicked him in the chest. King Cold stumbled off of me as he tried to defend from Krillin.I got up as I saw Oaldin coming at me. I quickly punched him in the face as he flipped backwards and landed on his face. Oaldin shot his laser at the ground as he flew back onto his feet. I was going to punch him when he spun around and blocked my attack.

We both were locked in a struggle as I could see his smirking face. He pushed me back as I tried to keep my ground. Then as I was being pushed back I saw a laser flying at him. The laser hit him as he tumbled to the ground. Yamcha rushed past me as he must have been the one who shot the blast. Oaldin took off into the sky as Yamcha pursued him. I took a breath as I then saw a disk flew by me. I turned and saw King Cold coming at jumped over me as I saw Krillin's Destructo Disk coming at me.

I got down to the ground as it flew above me. I got up again as I could hear Krillin yell sorry. I looked back at King Cold as I saw him throw a rock up into the air and kick it back at me. I saw the rock coming as I braced for impact and got hit by the rock. The rock pushed me back as I formed energy in my fist and destroyed the rock. Pieces of rock fell near me as I saw King Cold inches in front of me.

I jumped back and did one of Vegeta's techniques, the Galick Gun. It was a weaker and not fully charged version but it still worked fine. King Cold got hit by the blast as he was sent back. King Cold put his feet into the ground as he pushed against the blast. I continued to fire as King Cold was pushed back more. King Cold then got his footing as he smacked by blast to the side.

King Cold stood there as steam piled from his body. I panted as I looked at the King Cold seeing if I did any major damage. King Cold grimaced as he stood up and saw his burnt body.

"Trash…" Cold said quietly.

"Look what you've done…you destroyed my cape." King Cold said detaching the cape from his shoulders.

What? He was only worried about his cape? King Cold then dropped his cape to the ground. I watched as the cape fluttered down to the ground. Then as I put my eyes back on Cold I saw another energy ball coming at me. I pulled my leg back and kicked it into the sky. That was easy to deflect.

I looked back to where King Cold used to be and saw that he was gone. I looked all around me as I expected an attack. Instead I heard Bulma yell as she ran across the battle field. King Cold was chasing after her as I rushed down to go help her. As I went towards him I already saw her in his grasp. I was about to attack when I saw King Cold's tail come around and hit me. I went back as I tumbled and got to my feet. I now saw that King Cold had a hold around her neck.

"Put her down, she has nothing to do with this!" I called to him.

"There is no such thing as innocent people saiyan." King Cold said dark.

Then Cold let go of her neck and let her fall. As Bulma fell King Cold drew his arm back. As he drew his arm back I saw the palm of his hand open up. An opening formed on his palm as it looked like some type of generator. He then pushed his hand forward as energy came out of it and pushed Bulma towards the sky. Bulma flipped end over end as she flew though the sky. Then with the other hand King Cold fired a blast at her.

The blast was about to hit her when something quickly jumped in the air and got in the way. The blast exploded as smoke covered the area. I looked as I tried to figure out what happened. As the smoke cleared I saw that Yamcha was in the way! Yamcha had covered up Bulma, he must have been the one who taken the hit. Bulma then opened her eyes as she saw Yamcha there.

"Yamcha!" Bulma said in surprise.

"It's alright, that blast was nothing" Yamcha said bragging.

Then as him and her talked I suddenly saw King Cold take off into the air as he charged at them.

"Look out!" I shouted up to them.

Then King Cold lowered his head as he was going to gore them both with his horns. As he was about to ram into them a disk flew across the sky and got in the way of King Cold. The disk flew by and cut off King Cold's horns. Cold stopped as he raised his head back up. King Cold turned to the side as he saw Krillin floating there.

"Nice try, but I know that trick all too well." Krillin said smugly.

King Cold floated there as he steamed with rage. Yamcha and Bulma turned around as they looked at him. I smiled a bit as I saw the stubs that used to be King Cold's horns. King Cold steamed with rage as he hit Krillin with a kick.

Krillin was kicked aside I went up behind him. I opened my hand as he turned and saw my hand. King Cold stared as I fired a wave as it rammed into him and drove him into the ground. King Cold hit the blast aside as he stuck his arms out and caught himself as landed on the ground.

Then it appeared in my mind that we were actually winning… and now we had a chance of winning. I knew that I had to win this fight. I had to prove to myself and Vegeta that I was worthy to be born a saiyan.

I have to win.


	10. Chapter 10: A Reborn King

**Tarble POV**

King Cold got up off his hands as he looked up at the sky. King Cold looked infuriated; I guess he knew that he was losing.

"What's wrong punk?" Yamcha said mocking him as he turned away from Bulma.

"I thought you weren't going to lose to Earthlings?" Yamcha said down to him.

King Cold grinds his teeth as he heard Yamcha speak. Yamcha floated Bulma down to the ground as he touched on land also. I followed them as I figured that the sky wasn't the best place to be right now.

"Are you okay?" Yamcha asked Bulma.

Bulma nodded as she was still a little shaken up. Krillin came down next to us as Yamcha turned to face him.

"Hey nice move with that Destructo Disk" Yamcha said to Krillin.

"It was nothing really." Krillin said.

"How did you know he was coming?" Yamcha asked him.

"Let's just say I've been on the receiving end of that attack once." Krillin chuckled.

I didn't understand what he was implying.

"Hey by the way when did you learn to fight so well Tarble?" Krillin asked me interested.

"I've been training with Vegeta." I said proud.

"So that's where I've seen that technique before." Krillin said.

"I remember Vegeta did it when he first came to Earth." Krillin said telling me that he was actually there.

I wonder what my brother was actually like when he first arrived here. He said he was soft now, so he must have been even tougher when he first came here.

"Tarble!" Gure said as she rushed up and hugged me.

I grabbed her as she hugged me worried that she would never see me again. Gure then looked up at me as she assessed me of any damage.

"I'm alright Gure." I said truthfully.

I then heard a squeak as I looked towards King Cold. King Cold was now on his feet and staring at us.

"I need you to get back now okay, Gure?" I asked her quietly.

Gure nodded and stepped aside as her and Bulma did the same thing. King Cold was damaged but it looked like he could still stand. King Cold looked at us as he dusted himself off.

"From the other side!" Yamcha yelled.

I then turned around and saw Oaldin coming at us. Oaldin went for a punch as I ducked under the fist and hit Oaldin in the back of the head. Oaldin leaned forward as he then got to his feet. Oaldin was going to attack again when Krillin did a fierce kick and set him back. Oaldin bounced off the ground as he flew at King Cold. King Cold stuck out his hand as he grabbed Oaldin as he flew by. King Cold then dropped Oaldin on his face as he walked towards us.

"What's wrong no other tricks up your sleeve?" Yamcha asked him cockily.

King Cold then stopped as he heard Yamcha.

**_[Now playing Disturbed- Game]_**

A smile pierced his face as he looked at us. King Cold's smile was unsettling. Yamcha got a little crept out as he saw the hatred in King Cold's eyes.

"So you think that just because you studied a few energy moves you are ready to face a king?!" King Cold said now yelling.

"Well you have a lot to learn…" King Cold said calming down a bit.

"But if you want a lesson in pain..." He said trailing off.

"Study closely." He said full of malice.

He then got in position as something with his body began to change. Energy formed around him as he focused it all in. Then the metal covers on his arms and legs began to peel back as he got ready. The metal peeled back into his body as it revealed the circuits and quickly moving gears. King Cold then got out of position as he revealed his sleek exposed arms and legs. The gears moved faster and faster as he glared us down.

What was that? What ever he just did, it doesn't look pleasant.

The mask came down on his face and then he suddenly vanished. My pupils grew big in surprise. I looked around quickly as he was moving so fast I couldn't even track his movement. I looked around as I saw Yamcha and Krillin having the same problem.

"I can't see him!" Yamcha said panicking.

Then in front of Yamcha King Cold suddenly appeared. Yamcha turned around as he saw King Cold there. Before Yamcha could do anything King Cold hit him across the sky.

Yamcha flew away as King Cold disappeared again. I turned to Yamcha as I saw his body getting smashed around in the sky. Yamcha's body was getting tossed around so quickly I couldn't even see his whole body. I stood in shook as King Cold just completely destroyed my friend. Yamcha then stopped as King Cold pulverized his body with a barraged of attacks.

Yamcha tried to defend himself was too dazed from being tossed around. Yamcha's arms tired out as King Cold hit every part of his body. King Cold then smacked him to the ground as Yamcha fell down.

**_[Music stop]_**

Krillin came in as he tried to save the day. As Krillin made his way to save Yamcha I suddenly saw Oaldin come into the sky. Oaldin blocked the way as he and Krillin then proceeded to fight. Oaldin and Krillin fought as I shook my shock and got back into the action.

I rushed towards Krillin as I saw Oaldin doing well against him. I then came up as Oaldin quickly turned his attention to me. Krillin was knocked away as I made my way to Oaldin. Oaldin turned to me as he smiled satisfied.

"Finally we get a match together." Oaldin said putting up his fist.

I stared him down knowing that there was no use talking to him, I was going to have to fight. I got ready as he came at me. I hit him in the face as he flipped backwards and kicked me in the chin. I stumbled back as he shot a blast at me. I went higher as the blast missed me.

Oaldin came at me as he did a punch. I blocked the punch as I got a good look at Oaldin. Oaldin was panting as he landed his punch. He was tired, meaning it was my turn.

I kicked him in the chest as he recoiled in pain. I then elbowed him and spun around with another kick. Oaldin fell down as he caught himself in the air.

"Give up this pointless fight, you're tired." I said trying to talk some sense into him.

Oaldin panted as he looked desperate. Oaldin then charged his blaster as he pointed it at me. He really wasn't going to try that? I could take this blast easily.

Then Oaldin quickly spun around and pointed the gun in a different direction. He pointed it at Gure who stood there near Bulma's ship.

Not Gure! I don't think so!

I rushed up to him as I grabbed his blaster.

We fought for control of the gun as the blast flew off into the sky away from everyone. As we were fighting for the gun Krillin came in. Oaldin smacked me as I let go of the gun then he grabbed Krillin as he held him tight. Krillin struggled for freedom.

I was going to help when I suddenly saw something coming at them. A red sphere flew at them as it approached closer.

"Look out!" I yelled to them as I got out of the way.

They both turned around as I saw the sphere. The energy engulfed them both as I watched in horror. Their yells were drowned out by carnage as I then saw the sphere fly into a mountain. I looked as I saw Krillin and Oaldin fall out of the sky. They both fell as they didn't move at all. I looked on in horror as I saw both of them shattered by the blast.

Krillin body hit the ground first as his body laid there. Oaldin's blaster flaked off as he smashed into the ground. Oaldin rolled onto his side as he stopped.

Who could have done this?

I then turned around when I heard his voice.

"Awww that technique never fails." King Cold said as he had his finger up.

I then realized that it was him who launched the attack. I just witnessed the infamous Deathball technique.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted at him pissed off.

"That was your comrade!" I said outraged.

King Cold just smiled at me.

"There are no innocent people, not even my own soldiers." King Cold said to me.

"Get out of the way Tarble!" Yamcha suddenly yelled to me.

I turned and saw Yamcha charging up an attack. I looked and saw that it was an attack I knew.

It was the Kamehameha!

I didn't question Yamcha as I quickly got out of there. Yamcha was about to fire when King Cold disappeared. Yamcha jumped into the sky as he tried to relock onto him. I saw King Cold stop on the ground as he quickly launched into the air. King Cold flew up with his fist out.

King Cold flew up as his metal fist dove into Yamcha's chin. Yamcha's attack disbanded as he fell down. King Cold landed on the ground before Yamcha as he pulled his fist back.

As Yamcha's unconscious body was about to the hit the ground. King Cold punched him in the side. Yamcha's body tumbled multiple times as he then came to a stop.

This couldn't be happening! I stood there as King Cold straightened up and looked directly at me, as he looked at me all my hope of winning died. I rushed to the side as I tried to flee. As I rushed to the side King Cold got in my way. I looked up as I saw the towering King Cold there.

"Going somewhere, prince?" He said as his face mask unfolded.

I rushed to flee again when King Cold grabbed me by the head. King Cold thrust my head into the ground as the soil cracked by my face. I laid there as my head really hurt. I coughed violently as tried to crawl away. King put his foot down on top of me as he then scooped me up by my armor.

I stared at Cold as I saw that his metal sheets were now in place on his legs and arms. I struggled to get free as I couldn't break out.

"This is the end prince." King Cold stated.

I felt myself go limp as I stopped trying.

"If I loss two sons than Vegeta losses two sons." King Cold said revealing why he was doing this.

He still had a grudge against King Vegeta. He looked at me as his expressions didn't change.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this day." King Cold gloated.

"The day I wipe out all of Vegeta's empire." King Cold chuckled.

He then threw me to the ground as I landed on my back. He reached behind himself and pulled out his sword as he pointed it at me. I looked at the sword as I saw my immanent doom.

Oh god…this is how it ends. Going through all that training, for nothing? I was foolish to think that I could match a king. I truly wasn't worth of the title saiyan. I was the weakest and most pathetic saiyan. I couldn't even stand up to a Frieza minion. I was pathetic.

I felt sorry for myself as I saw King Cold walk up to me.

"Time to die…monkey." King Cold said degradingly as he was about to plunge the sword into me.

I stared at the sword as then suddenly an energy blast came out of no where and hit King Cold's sword out of his hand. King Cold's sword flew out of his as it broke in two and landed on the ground.

Who saved me?

I got up slightly as I tried to see who it was. The person who saved me stood there as she held Oaldin's gun out and had it attached to her arm.

She stood there determined as she wasn't going to let me die. I couldn't believe it.

It was Gure!


	11. Chapter 11: A Chilling Elegy

**Old Captain POV**

I looked on as I saw King Cold beating those fools down. They never stood a chance, so naïve.

I went back into the ship as I figured that King Cold had it covered. There was no need to watch him anymore; I knew what was going to happen. King Cold had exceeded my hopes in power and sheer force.

I walked down the hallway as I sat in my chair and contemplated what to do next. As I sat in my chair I turned to console and then put in a combination of buttons into the interface. The computer took my commands as I checked on the levels of the ship.

The ship was working at full capacity; nothing was injured or destroyed when we landed. As I looked on the computer I then noticed something that I didn't notice before. I scrolled over to the file on the computer as I saw that it was something I didn't recognize before.

As I opened the file I saw the warning telling me that it was top class. I pondered if I should open it then I decided that I was of rank to see it. I opened past the warning as the file then opened up to a video.

"If you are watching this, then you have stumbled upon something…that was never meant to be" A scientist said as he came up on the screen.

Behind him seemed to be a destroyed lab. What was this? Was this some kind of joke? I turned around as I tried to see if anyone else was here. No, it was just me. I turned to the screen and played the video again.

"This…project we have done is a failure." He said bowing his head.

"We thought to revive a great king…our king." He said to the screen.

Our king? Then I noticed his chest armor, and I noticed that he was of Frieza rank. I stopped as I stared at the screen. This video was of the people that reanimated King Cold. The video continued as I looked on.

"We thought what we were doing was good…but there is something terribly wrong." He said shaking his head.

"This King we have brought back is different; he refuses to stop pursuing dead enemies." The scientist told me.

"He has a lust of revenge and refuses to do anything else. We must have gone wrong somewhere." He said frustrated with his failure.

"Abo, Cado…we have failed to bring back King Cold." He said solemnly.

"We are now deactivating him and putting him in a cell, so he can be locked away forever…our mistake must never be known." He said hiding the dark secret.

"Do not come here Abo and Cado, keep it marked off and tell everyone to avoid this place." He informed me.

I stood up quickly as I realized what he was telling me. No, no… he has to be wrong. Mecha King Cold isn't flawed, he is perfect.

"If this creation is released again then… then I don't know what will happen." The scientist said unsure.

"But if he ever does, remember he shows not remorse and will kill anyone that gets in his way…" He said trailing off.

"…even comrades."

Then the screen went back as the video ended. I stood there in shock as I pieced everything together. Oh no…

"No, no" I said aloud as I realized that I was just another victim to the reborn king.

I was just another pawn for him to throw away. I began to freak out as I jumped into my chair again and typed on the keyboard frantically. I wasn't going to stick around for this.

I input the launch code as the ship got ready to take off.I have to get out of here! I was not going to stay here.

Screw my loyalty to the Cold Empire! I want to live!

**Oaldin POV**

I laid there on the ground as my body refused to move. As I was falling towards the ground I saw who the person was who injured me. I had also heard what he said as I laid there. He said that there were no innocent people…and that included me. I did give him props though, he really did fool me. I had no idea that what he said to me would come up again and bite me on the ass.

I smirked a bit as I realized the irony in my situation. I wanted the fight of my life, and here I was. I laughed a bit a blood came up. This was the last way I thought I was going to die. I really was over my head. I should have been grateful instead of wanting more and more. But it was my dream to become stronger, and that dream propelled me forward. I wanted to be the best and stand out more than just a lowly grunt amongst thousands.

I was going to be great. I was going to defeat a saiyan in combat. Tarble was greater than me; he had a better reason to fight. He fought for his friends and that is what propelled him to do what he does. Tarble deserved better and I was going to give it to him. I reached down inside myself and found the strength to make it to my feet.

I stood there as blood poured from me. I tried to walk but all I did was wobble. Tarble was a great rival; I wasn't going to die without making my mark! I then saw a ship taking off as I looked to the sky. The ship flew higher and higher as I realized it was trying to escape the orbit. I smiled sadly as I knew what I had to do. That ship wasn't getting away, King Cold can't be allowed to get away.

I then flew up into the sky as I charged at the ship. I didn't have my blaster, but I could still create energy. I flew towards it as energy built up inside of me. I was going to leave my mark! I was now approaching quickly. Go get him Tarble, become something great.

I don't want to see your face in the Other World, you understand? You better make my choice count.

Then with a flash of light my body erupted into a ball of energy, engulfing the ship… and myself.

**Tarble POV**

I was never as happy to see my wife as I was now. I couldn't believe it, I was astonished. Gure never took violent terms to solve a problem.

Yet here she was fighting off the person who was about to kill me. Gure really was brave, I loved her so much. I used my knees to prop myself up so I could stand. Gure stood her ground as she continued to hold the blaster out.

"Why you little…" I heard him mumble as he turned around.

As King Cold turned around Gure fired again. The blast smashed into King Cold as he was pushed back a bit. King Cold glared at Gure in anger when I realized what King Cold was going to do. My encouraging turned to fear as I saw the look in King Cold's eyes.

"Don't try it!" I shouted to him trying to be tough.

King Cold ignored me as he dashed at her. I tried to chase after him but my body refused to listen, instead I was greeted by pain. King Cold dashed at her as she tried to fire more blasts at him. Gure was going to charge up another blast as King Cold got to her.

King Cold grabbed the blast as Gure screamed and tried to break free. King Cold held his grasp on the blaster as he made sure not to let go. Then King Cold methodically began to tighten his grasp with Gure's arm still stuck inside.

The blaster crushed as Gure yelled and tried to break free more. King Cold closed tighter and tighter as Gure yelled in pain. I watched in dismay as I watched my wife being tortured.

"Please stop it!" I begged to him.

King Cold turned to me as he heard me.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"You want me to squeeze her hand even tighter? Okay, what ever you say." He said immorality.

King Cold squeezed tighter as Gure now frantically tried to get out. Then there was a loud audible crack as the blaster was destroyed along with my beloved wife's hand. Gure grasped her hand as she held it in pain.

"No!" I screamed as I saw her agony.

I stared at the ground as I tried to hold back tears. Gure wept aloud as she held her hand on the ground. King Cold laughed at her sorrow as my body clenched up in rage.

He has crossed the line! I tried to rush at him and instead I wobbled quickly. I went up to him and tried to land a punch on him King Cold's tail hit me aside as he spun around.

I landed on the ground again as I tried to get up again.

"Tarble!" Gure said as she rushed to my aid while she held her hand.

As she rushed to me I saw King Cold lift up his hand. He fired a blast as Gure was nailed from behind by the blast. Gure was covered by the blast as her body emerged from the flew to the ground as she laid there.

I quickly crawled over to her as I flipped her over and got a good look of her. Her body was burnt and broken from the torment. She looked up at me as she held her good hand up to me. I grabbed her hand as I looked at my crippled wife.

No, I couldn't be losing Gure. I began to lose myself as tears fell on Gure's purple dress. Gure was crying up also, I didn't know if it was the pain or from seeing me cry.

"Tarble…" She said weakly.

I listened to her as she talked to me.

"When we first met, I thought that I was the one who was saving you." Gure said now crying.

"But…it turns out…" She said breathing heavily.

"You were the one…who saved me." She said as she smiled at me.

I smiled back as all the good memories we had came back. I will treasure them forever. Gure then began to close her eyes as I shook her body trying to get her to stay with me.

"You have to stay with me!" I begged her.

Gure then closed her eyes completely as I realized that she was gone. My wife…was dead. I set Gure's head down on the ground softly as I sat there on my knees. I kissed her on the forehead as my love didn't end. She was so beautiful, how could someone do this? She was innocent.

"Humph, foolish woman. She didn't have to be a victim, but she chooses to be." King Cold said dishonoring my loved one.

"She had to get in the way of the battle, well now look at her." He said gesturing to her dead body.

His words burned me up.

"She deserved to die if she wanted to save you." King Cold stated.

"She…was my wife." I said holding back my anger.

"Oh? Well I had guessed you knew her some way." King Cold shrugged.

"But that was your wife? Even better" He said showing no respect.

"If I had known that was your wife I would have played around with her a little more." He said folding his arms happy with himself.

King Cold then laughed at his own cruelty. I felt something in me snap.

I stood up slowly as I felt my anger rise. I felt my head grow hot as I stood up. My body felt like it was on fire. I felt the ground break under my feet. I felt rage and anger cover me and embody me. King Cold then stopped laughing as he saw my rage.

I screamed full of rage as I completely lost control. I never yelled in anger, but this time it was different. I then looked at my hands as I saw that my aura was different. It was gold!

I surprised myself as I stopped with shouting and saw myself. I whipped my tail around as I saw that it had turned gold as well. I was like Vegeta…

I didn't know what to think. I felt pride and justice in my veins. I was a Super Saiyan! I stood up tall as I turned around and looked at King Cold. King Cold stood there as he saw my transformation. King Cold was speechless as he looked at me in fear.

I just stared at King Cold. It was time he faced a real prince… a saiyan who is truly worthy of the title.


	12. Chapter 12: The Cost of Victory

**Tarble POV**

King Cold turned around to face me as he looked with uncertainty. King Cold's eyes widened as he saw me.

"This can't be…" He said not sure if he could believe his own eyes.

I looked down at Gure as I then slowly looked back at King Cold.

"King Cold…" I said to him.

King Cold looked at me as he shuttered at my new form. It was time he paid for everything.

"It ends now." I said to him holding back my emotions.

King Cold stepped back a bit. I stood there as I suddenly saw something explode in the sky. I stared up into the sky as I saw pieces of metal falling to the ground. What was this? Pieces fell to my feet as I looked at the big ball of fire. A piece fell to my feet as I leaned down and picked up the piece.

I held a piece of armor in my hand as I then realized what it was. I looked up again as I noticed that the pieces of the metal used to be a ship. I clenched the piece in my hand as I saw the emblem on it. This was Oaldin's emblem. I dropped the piece as I looked at King Cold again. He had added more victims to his list.

I walked at him slowly as I felt the anger in me fester. King Cold fired blast wildly at me as the blast did no affect. I continued to walk at him as he panicked at his failed attacks. King Cold held his hand up as an energy ball formed in his hand. The ball expanded as it covered his entire hand. King Cold laughed as he rushed at me. I stopped as I saw him come at me. King Cold was going to force the ball into my chest as he quickly spun around and whipped his tail. His tail caught me off guard as he then tried to force the ball at me. As he was about to force the ball into me I grabbed his hand.

King Cold looked in terror as he saw that I now had hold of his forearm. King Cold tried to get free as the energy went away in his hand and deceased. I pushed him back as King Cold tried to keep his ground. King Cold tried with all his might as he wanted to over power me badly. King Cold then grinned as his body began to transform. His skin went back as he went into his hyper mode.

King Cold then grew strength as he began to push me back slightly. King Cold grinned evilly as he thought that he now had won. I wasn't giving up. I then pushed back hard as his metal body clashed with mine. King Cold began getting pushed back more as he tried with all his might. His gears shorted out as they produced steam and smoke. I continued to push him back as he was no match for me.

I smiled slightly as something in King Cold snapped. I then saw in his eyes true fear. What I did must have triggered King Cold to have a flashback.

"That…super saiyan child…" He said as he remembered his first death.

"What's wrong? Do you see the power of the saiyans now?!" I yelled to him.

I then let go off his hand and hit him in the chest. King Cold flew back as he slid across the ground his feet still clamped to the ground. As he slid back as I threw a blast at his exposed leg. The blast blew up next to his right leg. King Cold yelled as he stumbled to his feet.

"That was for hurting your comrades…" I said to him as he tried to limp to his feet.

"This is for hurting my planet!" I said as I readied another blast.

I threw it at Cold, this one exploded on his left shoulder as he went back at bit.

"This is for hurting my friends!" I said as I threw a third one, this time it hit the exposed joint on his left leg.

King Cold fell on the ground as he got up again. His body smoked as he couldn't move any longer. A last energy ball formed in my hand as I let it grow.

"And this is hurting my wife!" I roared at him.

I let the last one go as it flew into his right shoulder. The gears in his arm exploded as he flew back. Smoke covered the area as I then saw King Cold smash into the ground. King Cold lied there as parts of his body still fell to the ground.

I then felt all the rage I had as I saw him helpless. I walked up to him as I grinned that he was still alive. I imaged all the ways to get him back. He was going to suffer. I leaned over him as he saw me looming over. He looked at me in pity as I looked at his pathetic mass.

"Please…don't." He said as he gasped in pain.

He was trying to make me feel sorry for him. I lifted my foot as King Cold stared in horror. I am going to beat him into nothing. Then as I was going to stomp on him with all my might King Cold scrambled to a destroyed piece of the ship. He propped himself against the piece as he leaned up against the piece. I walked over to him as I was going to punch a hole straight threw him. King Cold put his hands up as he tried to protect himself.

Then I stopped in mid punch, I remembered Gure and how she used to look at innocent. All the memories of her came back as I took a look at myself. What was I doing? This wasn't me. Gure would never condone me doing this. I put my fist down as King Cold looked at me as he stared at me. He stared at me as I faced the ground.

"I can't believe it…" I said quietly.

"After all you have done, I still can't kill you." I said sadly.

King Cold looked up at me confused.

"I won't become the thing I hate, I won't become you." I stated.

"I am not like Vegeta, I am not like my father...I am me." I said noticing that being different wasn't always a bad thing.

"I won't kill someone who is this helpless and injured." I said turning to him.

"This fight is over; I won't give you another chance to leave in one piece." I said to him making myself clear.

"Go and live your life without revenge… I have some cleaning up to do." I said as I turned my back on him and began to walk away from him.

As I began to walk away I heard crunching of dirt behind me. I turned around quickly and saw that King Cold was on his feet. King Cold glared at me with an outraged expression.

"I don't need your pity!" He barked as he lifted his hand into the air.

"I will kill you all in one giant fireball!" He said as he was going to form a Deathball.

Then as he lifted his hand into the sky I saw it stop. I looked closer as I saw that his hand was now stuck to the ship. A magnet hung off the ship as I realized that it was part of the brake to the ship. King Cold struggled to get free as he bashed against the metal piece. King Cold's hand then bashed into something as I looked at it. The piece of metal came to life as I then realized it wasn't an ordinary piece of ship.

It was an escape pod and King Cold just bashed in a command. The thrusters began to engage on the ship as King Cold saw the fire coming up from underneath. King Cold's efforts became more violent as he tried to gain his freedom from the pod. King Cold tried to break away as he was restrained by his metal body. King Cold stared at me as he tried to reach for something to grab onto.

I reached out my hand as I tried to get King Cold to grab onto it. King Cold stared at my hand as he pulled his hand back. Then the pod launched off as I gazed at the pod. I covered my eyes as the ship went off into the sky. I looked back up as I heard King Cold yelling from the sky. That fool, why didn't he take my advice?

Then as he got high into the sky I saw the pod explode into nothing. Pieces of the pod fell from the Earth. I watched as pieces fell down. It was done, King Cold was dead. But how come it didn't feel as if I had won? I still felt empty. I should be dancing around and celebrating but I didn't feel content. My golden energy went away as I lost my super transformation. My hair turned back and my overwhelming strength went away.

I slowly walked away as still pieces of my enemy fell down. I didn't turn back to watch anymore, I had seen enough pain for one day. I walked away as I saw Krillin trying to make it to his feet. Krillin tried to catch up with me as he called to me. I kept on walking; I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Krillin stood there as I completely ignored him.

I took off as I made my way home. Tear flowed from my eyes as I flew through the sky. I wiped my tears away as I continued to fly home. I soon made it home as I landed down to where our camp was. I looked around as all I heard was silence. It was eerie and tragic. I wanted to tell Gure that I was home and tell her all about my day. But there was no one home but me. I didn't feel like a warrior who had just won the war, I felt as if a wounded soldier returning home. But there was no loving family to return to, she was my family.

I fell on my knees as I pounded my fist on the ground. I continued to pound them into the ground as I let all my emotions out. I then wept bitterly as was still on my knees. Why did this happen? It was my fault, if only I had kept here away. All these questions went through me as I tried to keep the emotions at bay.

I soon got to my feet as I tried to gain my composure. I walked slowly to where our, or more accurate my bed was. I walked over and sat on the edge of Gure's bed as I remembered everything. I remembered how she used to fluff her pillow before she went to sleep. I grabbed the pillow as I fluffed it and put it back down on her soft bed. I sighed full of sorrow as I got off her bed and got into mine.

I looked at Gure's bed as I flipped over to my other side. Even though I couldn't see her she was still in my mind… her warm smile and pure emotions, her calm demeanor. I closed my eyes as I tried to shut everything out.

And for the first time in years, I slept alone.


	13. Chapter 13: Family

**Tarble POV**

I sat outside as I felt the rain pour. I sat underneath a tree as the rain droplets came down from the heaven. I didn't want go inside; once I went inside I knew that it would only remind me of her. It didn't seems like it was night anymore but with this storm going on I couldn't tell. To tell you the truth I really didn't care.

I had lost track off time with all the events that had happened. I didn't understand why it was I. Why wasn't it someone else than me? I guess I was being selfish. I really couldn't put the blame on anyone else. It was my fault, Krillin and the others tried there best. I had ascended into a super saiyan but it wasn't right. I still wasn't as strong as I was supposed to be. Vegeta and Goku were stronger than me still, I was sure of it.

I shook my head as I tried to get a grip. Was I really going to push Gure's death aside and focus on who was stronger? I sat in the rain as I felt as if the sky was mourning. As I sat down in the rain I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I didn't turn to my side, as I already knew whom it was.

"Hey" Yamcha said to me.

"I want to be alone right now." I said to him without looking at him.

"Hey listen man, I'm sorry about your loss." Yamcha said trying to pity me.

"I know that we weren't our best out there and you lost something special because of it." Yamcha said sadly.

"I know you blame us but…" Yamcha said.

"I don't blame you." I said cutting him off.

"I blame myself." I said sulking.

"I should have known better, I should have done something different but instead I let her down." I said lowering my head.

"Oh come on it's not your fault." Yamcha said coming closer to me.

"Yes it is." I argued back.

Yamcha seemed angry as he heard me.

"Listen blaming yourself or sulking around won't help anything." Yamcha said angry with me.

I snorted as I turned to the side and ignored him.

"Feeling sorry for yourself is a sorry excuse." He said not happy.

"Why don't you come with me?" He said sticking out a hand to me.

"I'm staying here." I said refusing his offer.

"Come on you are talking nonsense." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go." He said grabbing my arm.

I turned to him as I pushed his hand off me.

"I said I'm not going." I said making my statement clear.

Yamcha looked irritated as I stared at him.

"Fine." Yamcha said backing up.

"You can stay here and sulk all you want, it won't do anything." Yamcha stated.

"I'll come back when you realize that you are just wasting your time with all this." Yamcha said to me.

I felt angry as he called my mourning a waste of time. I lunged at him as Yamcha saw it coming and got out of the way.

"What's your problem?" He said to me confused.

"You call mourning over my wife a waste of time?!" I sneered as I lunged again.

Yamcha moved again as this time he raced away from me. I got to my feet as I went after him. Yamcha ran quickly as he then began to fly above the ground. I flew through the rain as I trailed after him. The rain splashed on my face as I saw the blurry figure of Yamcha. I tried to catch up to him, as I wasn't fast enough. Yamcha cut corners as I was forced to slow down and go around the trees.

My anger kept me hot as I felt that the rain would evaporate as soon as it touched my face. Yamcha soon then exited the forest as I still followed him. Yamcha flew above the town as we soon made it to a house. Yamcha landed before me and raced inside the house as I stood outside the house. I noticed this structure.

It was Goku and Chi Chi's house. I stared at the house as I walked up to it. I looked around as I checked if this was some type of ambush… the house looked the same, there were no changes.

I then made my move as I walked up to the house and grabbed hold of the door handle. I stood on my guard as I waited for Yamcha to attack me once I opened the door. I opened the door quickly as I was ready to attack.

I was extremely surprised as I saw that there was no attack instead there was something else. There was everyone in Goku's house as I dropped my guard suddenly in surprise. From the ceiling hang a banner that said 'Welcome Tarble'. You could imagine my surprise.

"What the?" I said looking around.

"We wondered when you would show up." Krillin said smiling.

They were waiting for me? Yamcha stepped out through the crowd as he was now smiling from ear to ear. I looked at him confused at how quickly his attitude had changed.

"You ready to be surprised?" Yamcha said smiling at me.

"I guess?" I said still not sure what was going on.

"Are we late to the party?" A familiar voice said through the crowd.

Goku came to the front of the crowd as he smiled at me. My mouth dropped open as I saw Goku there.

"Goku!" I said shocked.

Goku smiled his signature smile as he walked up to me. Chi Chi and Gohan came from behind him as I stood there in shock.

"How did you guys…" I gapped.

"We were finished with my fathers birthday so we came back." Chi Chi responded.

"We also didn't come alone." Goku beamed.

"Isn't that right Vegeta?" Goku said turning.

What Vegeta was here?! I turned to where Goku was looking as I saw him there. It really was Vegeta!

Vegeta was sitting on the window ceil as he looked at me. Vegeta didn't say anything as he looked on.

"But wait there's more." Krillin said as he butted in.

"Do you think we should tell him Yamcha?" Krillin said aloud as he looked at Yamcha.

"Well I don't know." Yamcha said as he pretended to ponder this.

"Tell me!" I busted out.

"Well…okay." Yamcha said.

Krillin went through the crowd. It wasn't long before I saw bumps in the crowd as Krillin came back. Then as Krillin came through the crowd I saw someone standing next to him. I couldn't believe it!

It was Gure! She was back!

I teased up as I saw her. Tears formed in my eyes as she stood there and looked at me. So many emotions flooded in me as I saw her alive. I ran to her without thinking and hugged her tightly. Gure began to cry as she hugged me back.

I lifted her up in the air and spun her around, as I felt so happy. I then put her down as I kissed her on the head repeatedly. I then heard awes as I turned and remembered that everyone was still here. I wiped my tears away as I turned to everyone.

"How did you all do this?" I asked happy.

"Well Tarble…there are these little things called Dragon Balls." Krillin said pleased.

"They grant any wish you want dude." Yamcha said still having that cheesy grin on his face.

"We got them all up and wished her back." Bulma said as she folded her arms.

"Speaking of wishes…" Yamcha said as he made his way to Bulma.

"How about giving me a kiss, you know for saving your life?" Yamcha said trying to be sneaky.

"Nice try but no way." Bulma said dejecting him.

Yamcha bowed his head in shame as everyone laughed, even Gure.

"Hey a guy can try can't he?" Yamcha said aloud as he rubbed his head.

It was so good to see everyone here. I walked through the crowd as I made my way to Vegeta. I walked up to him as he looked at me.

"Hey Vegeta." I said to him.

He didn't say anything as he turned away from me.

"Oh come on don't be that way Vegeta, you helped gather the Dragon Balls with us." Goku said from the crowded.

What?! I looked at Vegeta in surprise. Vegeta looked at me as I saw emotion break through his face. Vegeta…helped me get my wife back?

I hugged Vegeta as I finally knew that he did actually care about me. I looked up at Vegeta as I saw him blushing. I smiled as Vegeta blushed a maroon red.

"Just go spend some time with your wife." Vegeta said embarrassed.

I let go of him as Vegeta still tried to look tough. I turned around and went to Gure.

"Come on let's go have some fun." I said as we rushed out the door with Gure.

"Fun! Wait for me!" Roshi said as he rushed out the door after us.

Krillin and everyone else followed behind as we all took off into the sky. All of us flew away as I turned around and saw Vegeta still sitting near the window. Vegeta smiled at me as he gave me a thumbs- up. I smiled as I gave him a thumbs- up back and sped off.

I really couldn't have asked for better family and friends.

* * *

And like that it is over.


	14. My Farewell

Well this is the end beautiful friends. It was fun but my time is up. Life has gotten in the way and I can't continue to write. So this is me hanging up my writing gloves. I really couldn't ask for anything better, this was a great time and I will always remember it. Who knows maybe I will return some day.

Please don't remember me for what I haven't done in this community, but remember me for what I have done. The limelight has moved on and so have my readers. So for now, this is my final story.

If anyone else wants to continue the "What If Sagas" you may, but contact me so I can give you permission. It's been a lot of fun and I would like to thank each and everyone one of you who have made this journey with me.

Special thanks to Chimera Prime, Hatred bear it Fangs, Shadow Leaf Ninja, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Sideshow 27, daughterofrisingsun, PnutButtr, and Greymon Leader.

My stories wouldn't have been anything with out all of you. Have a happy Thanksgiving and be grateful for everything you have, I know I am. Hopefully I've left you with some good memories.

So until we meet again stay golden. This is NewBlood7 signing off.


End file.
